


A Vision In Red

by FireWolf1



Series: A Vision In Red [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Committed Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Male Protagonist isn't a pedophile though., Master/Slave, Mentions of Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWolf1/pseuds/FireWolf1
Summary: Bulky, dark and dreaded: he was pretty much born as a killer and he was. The perfect being to hunt, track and kill. He practically reigned perfection in the art of murder. It didn't help he had a certain dislike to oomans too.Of course, Gwen would be the one to end up being auctioned off to him as his slave.





	1. One Million

_They send the prettiest out first._

The jingles of chains could be heard as the first girl shuffled forward: blonde, shapely, curvaceous with a smooth face and quite tall for a human The only bumps that could be identified were the ones pleasing to the eye. They could be clearly be seen too, they were presented in only undergarments for better sales.

She gave no smile, plain and simple. A smile was not a face for a place like this - an auction for selling slaves. None of the customers cared however, they liked the thrill at just seeing them.

The auctioneer's voice was a trill, excited and hungry for money. He spoke, loud and clear for all customers to hear, perfect ooman English, "Her name is Debbie Knight! Not that she'll complain if you call her anything else," he snorted, grabbing the girls chin roughly before shoving her and continuing to talk to the audience, "How much is she worth to you all?"

None of them held back with the prices, boorish shouts and vicious snorts could be heard as the crowd got rowdy at the first sight of the ooman girl. The girl shrank back, obviously overwhelmed by the noise, not that she could argue about it.

_ Oomans weren't treated equally amongst yautja._

In the end, she was sold for nearly a million to a brute of a yautja. Tallest of all, body thick with muscle and spikes poked across his entire face; there was no doubt he was quite a hunter if he was willing to pay so much for only one. The blonde girl was dragged off by the arm, disappearing out through the tent flaps.

"Not interested in buying one, U'kah?" 

The light brown yautja looked over at the smaller one, his yellow eyes scanning his hunt partner over behind the bio mask. He seemed to be enjoying himself amongst the other males, from what U'kah could tell. He had been one of the many to call out for the blonde that had just been carried off. U'kah let out a chuff as he spoke in yautja, "I should not be here, Ban'tu"

His comrade let out a low laugh, his mandibles widening as his dreadlocks clapped against his green skin. Ban'tu had not bothered with wearing his bio-mask. Ban'tu responded, chuckling, "I will arrange a hunt for us afterwards. I will repay you that way for dragging you here"

U'kah watched him leave to rejoin the crowd whilst he remained at the back, leaning on a wooden post. The next girl was dark, like the other, curvaceous, but now with messy short black hair. She had a look of ferocity in her eyes. She got more offers for that - males liked them when they were fierce.

The girls were sold off quickly, more blooded and young bloods were being left as the elites took the higher rated females. The elites were a higher rank, capable hunters and experienced fighters. Their trophies were worth more than any of the females that went up for auction. 

Only a few were left now, the one that had just been taken was another blonde, pale and skinny. She had a terrified look, scared of each and every one of them. She was sold slower than others - no fight, no work, useless. That one would most likely become live bait for the yautja that bought her.

U'kah folded his arms, sighing in a gritty tone, as he looked at Ban'tu who had moved over to the bar - most likely tired from all the cheering. With a shake of his head in disappointment, the elite looked back to the stage, his eyes looking over the next girl.

The first thing he noticed was the colour of her hair: red and tussled, hair not short or long either. She was skinny, barely any flesh on her curves and small scars could be seen on her sides. Her face couldn't be seen, dropped forward and hidden under her _red_ hair. Curious, U'kah stood up straight and made his way to the crowd.

It wasn't hard pushing through the younger males, they didn't seem too interested in this one anyway. Pushing his way to the front without effort, U'kah stood at the foot of the stage just in front of the girl with red hair; inspecting her. His golden eyes flickered across the scars that crisscrossed across her sides and then to the red hair that hid her face. Only the tip of her nose, slimness of her jaw and chin and the redness of her lips could be seen. 

Her hands were close together, handcuffs around her wrists. It looked like she was -_ what was it _\- praying? U'kah did not know much about ooman religion. He worshipped only his own. 

Cautious he said it, but he doubted she could hear him over the noise, "Look at me"

His eyes widened slightly with surprise as she lifted her face, surprised she had heard him. Blue eyes looked at his own - holding them in a locked gaze. Her eyes seemed to flicker as if she was examining her mask. _She was pretty, soft skin and a well-rounded face. Maybe she was so low in the rating system because of her body_?

U'kah blinked at her slowly. The corners of her lips twitched ever so slightly; if the elite wasn't so close, he would not have noticed. He snorted and her red lips fell into a frown: sudden disappointment. Her eyebrows bunching up as if she were about to shed tears - U'kah_ had hunted oomans enough to know their customs_ \- or was she angry? 

_ But he had never seen a ooman with such red hair before._

Slamming his fist into the wooden stage, U'kah ended the loud crowd and cut it with silence. He stated, lowly as he kept his gaze locked with hers tightly, "1 million"

*

"Was 1 million really worth it for her?" Ban'tu questioned, narrowing his eyes at the back of U'kahs head, his dreadlocks covered in beads clapped against his upper back. His partner gave no reply and the green yautja growled, annoyed. 

Grasping his partner's shoulder, Ban'tu spun him around with all his strength - U'kah was much taller and bulkier than he was. He snapped, angrily in yautja, "I thought you despised the idea of a human female - or any human in fact"

"I have already paid the amount. I cannot go back on my deal," U'kah retorted with clicks, brushing him off as he turned to continue striding back to his own home. But the claw of his comrade on his arm prevented him from doing so. 

"All males in that tent saw you, you were very urgent in buying her," he stated, turning to look over his shoulder, U'kah followed his gaze from behind his bio-mask. A snort left him as he added, "She is too weak to even keep up with you"

Ban'tu was right. The human girl was quite a way away, leaning over with her hands on her knees; obviously tired. When U'kah had unlocked her from her chains after paying the price and permit, he had immediately disregarded her and began to stride back to his place. _Accomplishments come with hard work._

_ But he did not do everything alone since birth, did he? _

Sighing to himself, U'kah pushed Ban'tu to the side, as he began to stride back to the exhausted girl, and suggested, "Go home, Ban'tu. My decision has been made"

U'kah could practically visualise his partner shrugging with a shake of his head. He heard him go as he made his way back to the red haired girl, who was having trouble walking. She was on her knees now, her red hair covering her face. His golden eyes looked over to her feet, barefoot, which were covered in cuts and most likely were going to be bruised. Then across her body, littered in scars that were barely visible.

Crouching down quietly beside her, the elite yautja questioned, using his bio-mask as a translator. He used the most common language first, Mandarin. When that didn't work, he tried English, "Do you wish to be carried?"

The girl's bright blue eyes glanced at him, understanding his question, however she didn't answer at first and U'kah wondered if she was going to reply at all, but when he stood up to continue walking without her, she answered, "Yes, thank you"

Her words were hesitant but her tone was like a beggar. He snorted, finding it ridiculous at first, but sighed - she was weak and it would not help if he had to come back to find her only to find she had died of exhaustion. _Maybe Ban'tu was right, she wasn't worth 1 million - well none of the girls were._

Hooking an arm under her arm and leg, U'kah lifted her without effort. He kept his surprise hidden at her weight, she barely weighed a thing. Inspecting her face for a moment, he identified the sweat on her brow, the blueness of her eyes and the tired blush on her cheeks. Her blue eyes lifted to meet his but she quickly snapped her vision elsewhere, uninterested in a gaze lock.

He said nothing, but noticed how her eyes widened slightly at the slight rumble of his chest. He trilled with amusement, before continuing forward, dislodging his gaze from the female.

Even if he wasn't looking at her, U'kah knew she was looking at him - inspecting his mask: quite unique amongst the others but not too rare. She was a curious one. He growled lowly and spoke through the translator, "Human saying. 'Staring is rude'"

She dropped her gaze, the movement of her hair in his sight told him so. She replied silently, "Sorry"

"Do not make it a habit," he warned, quietly. 

*

His house was big, large for a yautja that lived on his own. It was 2 floors high and fairly wide, as were the rooms. He didn't have many neighbours and the few that he had, he barely indulged himself with. He was not fond of them. They were sloppy in hunting and the males from the houses were violent during mating seasons - more than most males like himself.

U'kah stared at the house of one of his neighbours from quite far away, examining it, for no particular reason. He kept his hard gaze as he noticed the male that owned the residence step out. He noticed the elite back, staring at him. U'kah did not break the gaze.

The male must have noticed the human in his arms, because he shook his head disappointed and turned his back to him - his way of showing his disgust for the lower species. 

U'kah rumbled, the noise emerging from him like the sound of a broken exhaust pipe. He blinked down behind the mask to the girl, who seemed to be staring at him stiffly. U'kah rumbled again, ruffly, "That is Gata. Avoid him"

"I will," she mumbled, dropping her gaze. U'kah entered his home, feeling the familiar air sweep across his reptilian skin like water on ice. The house was made of the main room, where the kitchen was, he had only one bedroom as he didn't intend on inviting any guests around, the sparring room, his own bathroom and his private trophy room.

Only U'kah could enter the trophy room where he kept his most valuable skulls, pelts, skins, relics and other sorts of prizes. He had never allowed anyone other than himself to enter that room. His skulls could be regarded as more dear than his own life.

Continuing to the main room, he dropped the girl onto the sofa and scanned her for a moment. U'kah had never kept a pet before, they made too much noise, made too much mess and he did not have the time to look after its' well-being. Even if she was a human who was capable of somewhat intelligence, she was staring up at him with big blue eyes as if she were expecting him to coddle her.

He had to think about her own needs for a moment before saying through the bio-mask, in English, the yautja spoke, "Hungry?"

She gazed up at him with childlike eyes, as she processed his information slowly. U'kah watched as she dropped her head, tiredly, her tussled, vibrant red hair covering her face and slender shoulders. He eyed her, letting his eyes wander over her body behind the mask, before letting it end at her feet - cuts, hard and light, were scattered across them.

He clicked in acknowledgement and headed over to the training room, his eyes scanned across the training dummy, his sparring weapons and to the cabinets that held all the medical necessities. Sternly, the elite made his way to it, opening the white cabinets and grasping a tub of cream in his claw. 

The red haired ooman hadn't moved at all, the only way you could tell she was breathing was by the slightest rise and fall of her back. He examined the serenity on her back, his eyes going over each bump that came out of her spine. _Too thin. _

With a shake of his head, he made his way to face her on the sofa, crouching down to her level and then opened the tub with a twist and pull. The colour of the cream was a flossy blue, much like her grey-blue eyes, as he placed the lid on the table behind him. 

He held it out to her, saying in English, "This will help your wounds"

From behind the strays of red hair, U'kah watched as her eyes absorbed the cream and then flickered to look up at him, her eyes inspecting his mask. She, hesitantly, grabbed the tub from him as she brought it to herself and began to rub the cream across her own feet. U'kah clicked in regard, before getting up to head to the kitchen.

He paused for a moment, hearing a very docile voice come from the ooman, "Thank you"

U'kah looked over his shoulder, considering her for a moment; then made his way to the kitchen. He knew little of what humans could digest. With a thought, U'kah grabbed the permit note from his belt. He scanned the note - it identified her number, her personal details and allergies to certain foods, plants etc. She didn't have many disabilities or allergies. 

He glanced over his shoulder to peer at the girl. She seemed to have finished applying the cream to her scratches and noticed him looking at her, with redness blooming on her cheeks, she looked away from him. Usually, it would be rude to show such ignorance to their owner but U'kah will overlook it, he did not want to permanently break her on her first day - if she wasn't already broken already.

He did not necessarily use fruit other than to store it for his hunts as bait, but he supposed he could offer some to the ooman. The elite yautja grabbed only one which was about the size of half of his palm. Clicking with thought, U'kah grabbed a "short" knife from the wooden block and sliced it in half. The red peel split open revealed a blooming juice of gold and vibrant yellow. 

Holding both slices in one hand, U'kah went back over to the girl and did the action he did before by crouching in front of her. She glanced at him, tucking her hands close to her legs as she let her eyes gloss over his mask. He held out the two slices, like he did with the cream, "Take"

She eyed it warily, as if he was plotting to poison her. He could smell the fear she wavered off herself. In attempt to calm her, he purred lightly, his chest vibrating at a soft tone. Her eyelids seemed to fall slightly at the comforting noise and she gently took the fruit slices from his palm. U'kah stopped purring and stood up quickly, eyeing her for a moment and then made his way to his bedroom - hearing the sound of the girl biting into the fresh fruit.

With the slide of the door, U'kah studied his room. The bedroom was large, a double bed, covered in pelts of white and grey. The wood was a light brown colour like the colour of sand. A bathroom connected to the bedroom, the floor in there was made of marble with a somewhat big bath.

He clicked in thought, he only had one bedroom in the entire house. _Should he allow the ooman to sleep in his own bedroom or should he sleep in the main room?_

Rumbling with annoyance, U'kah headed back to the main room. Panic insured his heart as he noticed the ooman had disappeared. The light brown yautja immediately headed to the training room to check all of his weapons were there. He wasn't sure whether to be panicked, annoyed or relieved to find the red girl staring at one of the spears that were displayed.

He cautiously walked over to stand beside her, but behind her, to eye the spear along with her. The bio-mask translated for him, "Do you like it?"

With a shuffle of her head, U'kah reckoned she had agreed to his question. He inspected the side of her, noticing the scars that crisscrossed along her tanned thighs. He prodded her with a sharp claw, poking at one of one of them on her arm. She yelped at his touch, breathing heavily as she rounded to face him.

Quick and panicked, U'kah voiced his thoughts, "Your previous owner?"

She nodded, not meeting his "eyes" even if she could not see them. U'kah clicked and cocked his head curiously, he did hoped he wasn't an abusive owner but he supposed oomans had to be disciplined. Stepping forward, U'kah gathered the scent of fruit and cut grass from her, he cupped her chin gently, "You are docile," he paused to look over her face, "And broken"

That hit a spot on her. U'kah saw he saw a flicker of a lively, maddening look in her blue eyes. _Maybe not so docile._ He continued, "Your name?"

"Gwen"

U'kah let his claw fall from her face as he repeated what she had said. He attempted to say it in his own language instead of using the translator to say it for him, "G'en"

A smirk came to her face at his attempt. He rumbled lowly, offended she had taken pleasure at his attempt. The elite assumed he had not said it correctly. She asked, prying, "What is yours?"

He didn't answer, rather ignored her, and instead headed back to the main room. Her light footsteps gave away that she was right behind him. Pointing over at the bedroom, U'kah said, back with the translator, "You will sleep there"

She opened her mouth as if she were to question him but closed it and silently nodded, giving a small bow, and then headed to enter the room. The door closed behind her softly. U'kah clicked, thoughtfully, as he stared at the door.

*

Disgusting, she had undressed from her undergarments before sleeping in his bed. U'kah growled, silently, knowing he would need to clean the sheets of the bed in the morning.

Walking over to the nude coloured undergarments, U'kah picked them up. He supposed he would need to wash them. What would he do for her for clothing? He could probably estimate her size from her underwear but that would be an invasion of privacy. 

The sand coloured yautja glanced over to female ooman who lay soundly in her bed, her covers wrapped her up like some sort of cocoon. It looked comfortable as well as unsettling at the same time. He let out a rumble, annoyed, and left his bedroom.

Placing the undergarments in the wash, U'kah went to sit himself down on the bed. He lifted his hand to take off his bio-mask; then paused and decided against it. He wouldn't usually sleep with it on but the idea of something else in the house whilst he slept unprotected left him disturbed.

He lay himself down, resting.

It must have been the middle of the night, when he heard her shuffling about. U'kah opened his eyes, not that she would notice, he had kept his bio-mask on. He pinpointed where she was with his acute hearing. Her light footsteps made their way into the training room, wandering about, only to return back to the main room.

As expected, U'kah saw her black form, too dark to see her features, come into view with something much like the shape of a sword. She held it above his chest, ready to execute him.

He growled, threateningly, catching her off guard as she jumped with shock and fear. He barrelled into her, knocking the blade out of her hands, and pinned her to the ground. His claws grasped her lower arms and his legs trapped her thighs, keeping her still as she squirmed underneath him.

"Let me go!" she yelled, no longer the docile creature he had seen before. He leaned forward, her nude chest pressing against his own, his loins swelled with desire and his skin went unnaturally hot with the feel of flesh against flesh naturally.

"You would be an excellent actor," he stated, amused at her struggle. He clicked, "Attacking your enemy when they are most vulnerable is dishonourable"

"Fuck you!" she snapped, her eyes were wild and she struggled with a reckless fury, there was a lot of fight in her, U'kah noticed. He trilled, a faint laugh in his voice. He notices her lack of undress and wonders what would it be like to mate with an ooman as he thought about it curiously, he had never tried. From what he had heard, they were either too frail or rather passionate but he had heard two sides of the story and if she did end up being too frail - he would kill her.

He scolded himself mentally, _fall so far to think of raping the girl?_ That would stain his self-honour. He couldn't - wouldn't do that, even if she had invited herself to him - but then, ooman courting was most likely different.

U'kah loomed over her, the plate of his mask close to touching her nose, his mask translated, "You ever attempt to do this again then I warn you, I won't stop myself from making you prey and killing you, even if I did pay a large amount for you"

She stopped her wild fury and stared up at him, like a small lamb watching a wolf. Her thin body rose and fell heavily, the ooman had exhausted herself. He huffed, unsure whether if he was happy with her quick defeat or if he had hoped she would continue with her fight - he enjoyed the adrenaline in her. Climbing off her and standing up, U'kah kicked the blade away and watched as she tiredly clambered to her feet.

He eyed the red marks on her arms and snorted, it would bruise but that would be her punishment for attempting to murder him in his sleep - _dishonourable_. Lifting his hand, U'kah nudged her and she protested at first but grew silent as he guided her towards his bedroom. The ooman suddenly grew still and seemingly froze, U'kah snorted at her and tried to move her.

U'kah did not expect the sudden fist thrown at his face. His reflexes were quick and he quickly dodged it and grabbed her arms again, preventing her from taking anymore blows at him. Exhausted, the ooman laid her head on his chest, his skin went hot with the contact of her flesh and he growled lightly, not enjoying the feeling from the ooman. His chest began to dampen as her shoulders shook. U'kah closed his eyes,_ crying. Another human thing that he couldn't truly understand._

"I hate it here. I hate you all," she mumbled, her voice breaking with sobs and cracks as she buried her face into his chest. It was heavy as if she was trying to truly hurt him with her head. He purred, his chest vibrating lightly as a way to comfort her and another way to shut her up - he had enough of this childish play and was ready to sleep.

Her arms went droopy and he lifted her up, disliking the feel of the ooman's nude body against his. Placing her in his bed, he growled quietly as he watched her turn her back to him and curl in a ball and this time he spoke without the mask, "You are a broken ooman"

U'kah left the bedroom, lifted his hand and typed into his wrist gauntlet, **LOCK**. The bedroom would be locked till morning, he wouldn't trust her now - he had thought previously she had been too weak till a good rest but clearly he had read her wrong. 

Exhausted, U'kah fell onto the sofa, not wasting any time to remove the mask and let himself breathe in the smell of the sofa as a headache began to spring. A simple part of him regretted buying her, he didn't know why he had bought her in the first place. He growled with a quiet rumble.

_Ban'tu's words sprung to his mind, "Was 1 million really worth it for her?_


	2. Rules

The aching of her arms and back had kept Gwen up for most of the night, however she had made sure to at least try and sleep even if it had only been for fewer hours than a normal human should have. But it had been a long time since she had been a “normal” human - it had been at least 2 years since she had last been on Earth.

She twisted her way out of the tangle of furs that acted as blankets and swung her legs over the side of the large bed. The red haired girl winced as she lifted her tanned, skinny arms to stretch - a satisfied ‘pop’ could be heard and she sighed happily.

Gwen climbed to her feet groggily, a noticeable pain in her back and left hip. No doubt, she will be limping for the rest of the day because of her new yautja owner.

Gwen’s eyebrows drew together as she scowled at the thought of the yautja.

She wished she had been quicker, hoped she could stab him and end his life. Her life on Yaut so far hadn't been so great and she sure didn't want to spend one more second on the planet. Perhaps if she killed him, they'd give her a death sentence. That would be a swift death instead suffering agony as a toy.

As if on queue, a 'beep' could be heard from the door and it slid open to reveal her new owner.

Gwen glared at him, hoping he could at least read human expression - it was his fault she ached all over. She couldn't care less that she was naked. Her previous owner had seen her many times without clothes, this was no different. In the end, clothes or no clothes, it always ended the same.

His veins seemed to bulge, his shoulders rose and Gwen noticed how his muscles clenched. A grumble erupted from behind his mask and the translator spoke, "It is your fault you are hurting ooman"

It hadn't been her body that had provoked this reaction but instead her formidable glare. He had seen it as a challenge and seemed to have found it antagonising.

"You're the one who pushed me to the floor," she snapped, lifting her arm to point at the bruise that had formed, "See this bruise? Your fault, asshole"

Gwen's stomach dropped as a coldness coiled around her heart. She noticed how his body went rigid and his hands curled into fists. A deadly aura seemed to roll over him like a sandstorm and she lost her voice.

He strode over to her with purpose, standing a good couple of feet over her. His voice was gritty with intimidation, a huskiness to it that rivalled the growl, "My threat wasn't for show, ooman. I will kill you if you don't respect me"

Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened with her previous owner when she had first disobeyed him. Parting legs, pinned hands, entering then and her own screams.

She bowed quickly after reflecting on that, her shoulders hard with tension and all aching had been forgotten. Gwen recalled what her previous owner had told her countless times to say whenever she did something punishable, "I'm sorry. I will be sure not to do it again, master"

Her new owner clicked at that and she bundled her fists on her thighs. Tears bit at her blue eyes as she tried to not think what he would do to her for upsetting - disobeying him. What would he do? Kill her? Whip her? Rape her?

Her face had flushed red as tears began to gush down her rosy cheeks. She bit her lower lip as her shoulders began to shake. You're supposed to be used to this now.

Gwen was barely able to hear the rumbling of his quiet purr. Her hands unclenched and she slowly lifted her head, her bloodshot eyes met the mask. The tension seemed to have seeped out of him and it looked like he was no longer angry. His purr was barely audible but even the sound made goosebumps rise all over her and her hair stand on end. It was a sensational vibration that made her at peace. Her body felt numb.

His purring halted and Gwen was able to lift her hands to wipe at her soaked cheeks and eyelashes. He spoke, a tone softer than the one he had before, "I have bought garments that may be more suitable than your current lack of attire"

She lifted her arms to cover herself when it was obvious he hadn't come for that particular reason. But if he ever did, Gwen would have no say. She'd go to him and join him in his bed to avoid punishment. 

The yautja turned and Gwen followed when he glanced over his shoulder to beckon her to follow. She kept her strides small, timid and shy. A pressure seemed to be pressing down on her shoulders - a deep tension waiting to erupt at any point. Gwen was terrified. He could be acting and be luring her into a false sense of security. He was doing that, wasn't he?

He led her to the main room and grabbed a bundle of cloths from the main sofa. Her eyebrows furrowed at the small garments that he clutched in his hand. His translator spoke, "I do not like your nude form. Change into these"

If she was more healthy, then perhaps Gwen would have been offended at his comment but from her current state, he was not surprised he found her disgusting. Or maybe he just had a prejudice against humans? But then why would he buy her?

Gwen took the light brown garments from his palm. It seemed to be some sort of loincloth and something that looked like a sports bra. A frown appeared across her face.

"You do not like them?" he questioned, there was no mocking or angered tone within his voice. He seemed to be more curious than anything, she glanced up to see the yautja had tilted his head in question. She would have smiled or maybe even giggled if she had not been so nervous.

"I -"

She paused. Gwen couldn't speak against him. When she had done that before, it was rewarded with a good few lashes to her back. A visible shiver ran over her as she remembered giving her own opinion to her other owner.

Surprise sprang across her pale face as he spoke again, "Speak ooman. I may be a patient male but even I have my limits"

"These don't cover much, master"

A noticeable discomfort flew across his body, by the tightness of his neck and shoulders, but it quickly left. Gwen blinked, confused if she had mistaken it.

"Yaut is a hot planet. You will overheat in anything else, but don't stay out too long without cream. You will get burns" he chuffed, as if he was disappointed with her answer. Gwen had the urge to roll her eyes, she knew that. She had once been punished by being chained out in the sun. The sunburns she had received were severe and one of the few injuries that had actually been healed. The male continued, "It is normal attire on our planet"

If he was using "our" as both her and his planet, then he was extremely wrong. Gwen would never consider his planet hers. Earth will always be her home. And her yearning to go back will never end.

"I see"

"I will let you get dressed," he stated and left the room, and if Gwen recalled correctly, to the kitchen. 

Putting the "clothes" on was hard at first as she couldn't quite figure out how to wear the loincloth. They weren't exactly trendy on Earth. When she finally finished, she smiled, somewhat happy with how comfortable they actually were surprisingly. 

Gwen followed where the yautja had gone and found him inspecting the cooler. She went around the corner, behind him, and quickly froze when he noticed how his back muscles clenched and stiffened with hostility. Gwen went back the way she came from and stood on the opposite side of the island counter. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was watching her from the side.

"Sit," he ordered, and she quickly obeyed and sat herself on a stood. Gwen bowed her head, showing the respect she was meant to. He ordered again, "Sit up straight"

She did as she was told and noticed how his head tipped forward, inspecting her new clothes. A blush bloomed on her cheeks. She wasn't attracted to him or any yautja in the slightest, but knowing he was observing her body made her nervous and embarrassed. He spoke, a pleasant tone in his voice, but it sounded like how a owner would compliment it's pet, "It looks good on you"

Gwen felt her lips twitch but she didn't smile. A yautja was still a yautja.

He settled himself on the stool opposite her, his long dreadlocks, that held golden beads and all kinds, swung with weight. Even sitting, he was a hulking, tall mass of muscle and it made her anxious. He could snap her in two with those bulging arms. They may look pretty with their sand-like colour but she wasn't fooled by their strength.

He seemed to notice her gaze and chuffed, getting her attention as her gaze snapped back to his mask. The seating and tense atmosphere reminded her of a job interview and she dropped her gaze. He chuffed again, displeased by that, and Gwen lifted her gaze.

Her gaze became locked as her owner lifted his hand to remove the bio-mask that covered his face.

While she found all yautja ugly, with their mandibles and sunken eyes. He seemed to be the most appealing of all she had seen, even if it had been few. He was made of mostly a sandy brown with a mottling dark brown and tinges of dark red sat by his roots. He didn't have many spikes across his face, which made her think he wasn't exactly old. Two scars ran across over his upper right brow, they had gone without healing. The most alluring thing about him however were his golden eyes. They were attractively sharp with a small blend of bay in them. 

Everything suddenly felt intimate between them.

He showed no discomfort or returning interest in her unblinking gaze and he rumbled to make her break out of her awe. She blushed and he continued, amusement laced in his voice, "I h'pe my app'rance doesn't uns'ttle y'u"

He spoke English and Gwen had to bite back her questions to avoid being rude. Why had he used the translator to talk to her if he could speak her language? But now that she thought about it, it wasn't perfect. 

She recalled how he had not liked her stares from when he carried her and she lowered her gaze, hiding behind her red hair, "Not at all, master"

"I w'sh to ens're some ru'es are placed be'ore we have a'other," he paused, unsure which word to use," mishap like last night," a gravely tone had settled in and Gwen knew he was deeply serious. He continued, "Y'u will not addr'ss me as master when in here. Out'ide, y'u will"

"What would you prefer then, mas-?"

"Y'u will call me by my name. U'kah"

"U'kah," she repeated, trying to roll it along her tongue. He snorted and his golden eyes sparkled with amusement at her attempt. She nearly rolled her eyes at his childish attitude.

"It was a g'd try, ooman"

"Is there anything else?" she asked, bringing her hands to her knees and sinking her nails into her knees. She prayed she had nothing horrible. Maybe she would end up having to kill him.

"Of c'rse," he scoffed, and tucked his mandibles closer to his face. Gwen let out a shaky breath as he continued, "I expect y'u to pr'pare meals for now. Will be going on hunts for ma'ing sea'on. Will need y'u to come with me. Pr'pare armour, help me dr'ss. Y'u will clean weapons even'ually when trust"

She nodded warily. Her previous owner never made her do this so she was quite inexperienced. It didn't sound too hard. But this was so much better than what she would have to do. And she had clothes now which was a change. The yautja - U'kah noticed her furrowed brows and spoke up.

"Y'u did not do this with pr'vious owner?" 

"No"

Her answer was sharp and quick. She didn't want to elaborate and explain what he had put her through. Her nails were threatening to pierce her skin, not that it would change much. Gwen already had many scars scattered along her body. She opened her mouth, "He-"

He lifted his hand and shook his head. His eyes closed, reopened and Gwen saw the fire ignited in his golden eyes. A dark, protective demeanour had cascaded over him like a waterfall.

U'kah huffed, angrily, "Y'ur pr'vious owner is dead now from what per'it note said. He was dishonourable. Executed for m'ltiple crimes," he locked his eyes with her and Gwen felt her breath hitch at how passionate they seemed, "Will not h'rt yu'. I prom'se"

Gwen nodded, dropping her gaze from his intense one to the marble counter. He seemed to mean it but his eyes had seemed so intense and passionate that it made her nervous.

After a few moments of silence and Gwen being locked in her own thoughts, the fruit from last night was planted in front of her. A new, full one. She glanced up to him.

U'kah tipped his head forward, a purr leaving and his chest seemed to rumble with it, "Eat. Then I show y'u how to pr'pare meal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to actually like this aha! Thank you!


	3. Trigger

When U'kah had woken up, the sweet, sugary scent of invasive flesh had filled his nostrils and he had to gulp down the rising arousal that fought to appear. Whilst he held no attraction to his new pet, or generally any ooman, it had been hard to overcome and resist to his urges and desires. Any female that entered his residence was enough to make him excited and stirred. A hot flush had rained over his body and the only thing that had succumbed it was a cold shower. 

Mating season may not be any time soon but U'kah was anxious, his unconscious already wishing to breed and fill females to bare his young. The last mating season he had become greedy with his trophies and hunted for far too long. He had missed it entirely. His disappointment had been infinite.

He felt swollen with his natural instincts and the smell of a female, whether it be yautja or ooman, wasn't helping.

Even now, when her heat could be felt burning and pressing up against his skin did not help him. Her scent overwhelmed his sense of smell and he had to suck in breath, his mandibles tucking together roughly. He was glad he was wearing his bio-mask now, because even one slight look from her and she would be able to see his etching frustration that brewed inside him.

U'kah was sure his pupils had dilated, his eyes close to turning to a pure black and he fought to not produce a heavy musk. He was a bomb ready to explode, even if he thought the act of mating with a ooman was disgusting. He'd never let himself fall low enough to mate with a pet, especially an ooman.

He chuffed at her, close to a growl, when he glanced over his shoulder to see she wasn't paying attention, too busy eyeing the decorations that covered the walls. She quickly shot her gaze back to him, quite embarrassed. 

If she had been yautja, then he might have been full of pride that she was admiring the skulls that were hooked on his walls. Any interest from a yautja female in trophies was a key sign of interest. But she was an ooman.

"In order to be able to assemble a perfect meal, you must pay attention," he told her, his translator spoke for him.

U'kah had put on his bio-mask because he sensed his ooman language wasn't fully perfected from the way she furrowed her eyebrows and had asked him to repeat himself multiple times. The elite had thought it rude at first and that she wasn't properly listening to him but soon realised he couldn't pronounce all the words properly. Humbly, he admitted to himself it had been his fault, even though oomans were somewhat stupid and clumsy.

"I'm a quick learner. I can do it myself," she shrugged, then folded her arms. The bruises on her arms were still present, but it was her punishment for her attempted murder last night. However, if they were still present the next morning then he would heal them, the markings that scarred her skin didn’t sit well with U'kah. She wasn't yautja and so he found no pride or admiration in her scars. Scars were usually considered attractive amongst his kind but seeing them crisscrossing against her thighs, the sides of her body and various other parts.

He was also keenly aware that oomans considered scars unattractive. They enjoyed their delicate bodies to be unblemished.

Whilst U'kah wasn't exactly a master at recognising ooman expression, he guessed her face was forming a pout, or was it a scowl? Either way, he found it unpleasant as he also found her arrogance to be unpleasant. He growled lowly at her and twisted to the side to show his neat preparation. 

Her arms dropped to her sides and a look of disbelief seemed to have crossed over her face. U'kah puffed his chest with pride at her look of awe but quickly settled down, finding himself disappointed in himself. The ooman stepped forward, eyeing the fish that had been sliced in a professional fashion. It also didn't get unnoticed her eyes had briefly glanced at the knife he had used to cut it open with.

A growl stirred from him and he warned, "Watch yourself, ooman. Last night hasn't left my mind and my threat is still present"

A flash of fear sprung across her face for a quick second before it vanished and she side-glared at him. The noticeable fire in her blue eyes made U'kah clench his fists, not often did he find oomans glaring at him so fiercely. It presented a challenge. However, U'kah was wise enough to not punish the ooman for her disrespect, as much as he wanted to.

The mental scarring, as well as physical ones, wasn't going to disappear any time soon. U'kah was not callous enough to continue what her previous owner had done.

Although U'kah did admit, the fire inside her matched so perfectly with the colour of her hair. It wasn't a pure red but it was more the colour of dark berries. It looked far more appealing than the typical earth colours of ooman hair, it was basically on par with yautja stripes and mottling.

The sound of her voice snapped him from his thoughts and he listened intently, "I don't know how you expect me to cut so neatly like that," she pointed at the knife that sat by the meal, "I've never wielded a knife that big. It's not exactly a butter knife. Stop looking at me like that. It's true"

His chest rumbled as he let out a chuckle, a rattle of mellow clicks could be heard under his bio-mask. He shook his head and his long dreads swayed, the beads with them clinked together, as he replied with a raised hand, "You will learn overtime. You watched me prepare it, yes?"

She let out a 'mhm' with a slight nod, however U'kah doubted her from the boredom that had been evident on her face when he had turned. He nearly chided her with a light cuff to the head but stopped himself. No need to present himself as a impatient, merciless master. There were also more important things to think about.

He pointed at the flesh just above her protruding collarbone, "You need to be marked as part of the clan"

U'kah watched as the ooman lifted her hand to where a mark had been embedded into her skin by her neck. A look obviously wretched with memories was on her face and he guessed she was reliving her past. The mark on her skin was of her past clan, the mark was fading and, from the looks of it, it hadn't been done very well by the jagged and crooked way it was.

Snapping her out of her anguish, he grumbled to her, "You know the procedure of it?"

"Unfortunately," she responded, sucking in breath then breathed out slowly. He watched as she ran a shaky hand through her red hair. With a jerk of his head, he beckoned her to follow. 

Leading her to the main room, he pointed at the sofa and ordered her to sit herself down. Glancing at her, he made his way back to the kitchen to collect the items and materials that were necessary. Whilst marking was necessary, U'kah also considered equipping her with a collar. A shock collar was available but he would have to see how she behaved. She had improved overnight so far.

Returning back to the room, he planted himself gently down beside her. He took in her slumped posture, her hair covered her face and her hands were clasped together tightly on her knees. He growled at her rudeness, "Sit up straight, ooman"

She did and U'kah noticed the dark circles under her eyes as he inspected her closely, under the light, her exhaustion was more apparent. Yautja hearing was much better than ooman's but even he barely heard the, "I'm sorry, master"

A growl rumbled deep from his throat viciously and he chided her, "I told you not to call me that, ooman!"

Her gaze lowered and a pang emerged from deep within U'kah's chest, but he had told her and made it clear. The title 'master' unsettled him greatly, it made him feel disgusting and revolting. It labelled her as toy which she was from. Toys weren't rewarded and were discarded when broken. In his eyes, she had already been broken but he planned on rewarding her and rebuilding what once was there.

Just from the fiery hair and the boldness in her eyes, he found himself believing that mending her was worth it. However, the terrified look of a doe in her eyes wasn't encouraging.

He sighed, grabbing a specific bottle from the table that sat in front of them. He held it out to her, much like the fruit he had given her when he had bought her. She eyed it warily, then took it softly from him. U'kah explained, "It will act as a anaesthetic. Have a sip then I will mark you"

A short nod from her, before she opened it. Hesitance for a second, then she took a sip of it. Relief wavered over U'kah as he realised this wouldn't be as hard as he anticipated.

U'kah spoke to soon as he took her by the shoulder, already ready to apply the hard meat blood to her flesh. The feeling of her flesh under his hand made him flush at the heat and touch - the primal instinct kicking it. However, his head was knocked to the side slowly as a dull throb groaned at his lower right mandible, knocking out all unconscious desire. The touch of her flesh left his hand and the heat ran away with it. He heard her scampering off.

If she had been yautja then U'kah was sure his mandible would be broken. She had punched him ferociously, a fire ignited within her fist as it had met his face. It had been enough to knock his head. But U'kah was confident enough she hadn't broke his bio-mask or hurt him properly. She was only an ooman after all.

The better question was what had suddenly caused her to hit him. He paused for a moment and a sudden realisation came to him. The signs had been explicitly clear that she was obviously shaken by the idea of marking. Pain? Something made him doubt her previous owner had given a pain killer to help with it. Touching her must have been a trigger and her only option to escape was to strike him. He rattled, his chest vibrating, as he thought over how complicated this was turning out to be.

Perhaps Ban'tu would know. 

U'kah wandered the house till he found the ooman, cowering in his bed and wrapped in the sheets. U'kah had only ever hunted on Earth once but he remembered seeing an ooman pup hiding under it's sheets. If he had not been there then the hard meats would have killed that pup. He growled lowly at the thought, hard meats were dishonourable whilst oomans were weak. Both were as bad as each other.

Turning on his heel at seeing the ooman shaking, he went back to the sofa and typed a code into his gauntlet. A blue hologram of Ban'tu appeared, a smaller version of him. The yautja tipped his head in regard and U'kah returned the gesture with respect, "U'kah, it is good to see you"

"I share the same to you, Ban'tu"

"Has something happened?" the male questioned. U'kah was thankful he had not called during a hunt or something otherwise just as important. Ban'tu had answered the call instantly which made U'kah think he wasn't busy at all. As if Ban'tu had read his mind, he added, almost slyly, "Something to do with that new pet of yours perhaps?"

"She is proving to be more troublesome than I had anticipated," U'kah stated, glancing over to the door of his room, where the ooman was currently hiding. He returned his gaze back to the hologram.

"I could come over perhaps. I do not mean offence but your knowledge on ooman's is rather limited"

"I take no offence," U'kah said, shaking his head. Then clicked with regard, "I do not know what to do with her. Her mental as well as physical condition seems to be lacking than the regular ooman"

"A shock collar is out of the question then?"

"Yes," U'kah replied immediately. He would rather not punish his pet with her own behaviour that is out of her control. He may not like oomans much but he found himself having a touch of sympathy for her. Most likely from his new ownership over her.

"Killing her is also out of the question? It would end it for both you and her"

"Yes. I spent a lot of credits on her, it would be a waste," another immediate answer. U'kah also wished to add that he didn't want to waste a promising spirit. 

"Then treat her as you would a good pet. Oomans enjoy creating relationships and their feelings are greatly complex. However, I think she will warm to you if you appeal to her," Ban'tu explained. U'kah wondered if he had phrased it so strangely on purpose. It wasn't like he was courting the ooman. But Ban'tu did have a weird way with words. 

"Thank you for your time, Ban'tu"

Ban'tu dipped his head and the hologram disappeared, ending the call. U'kah found himself slumping forward, bringing a hand up to remove the bio-mask. He groped his lower mandible where she had struck, not surprised to feel no pain or lump. But there was still a strong burn where she had punched him. 

Even the slightest touch from her was enough, huh.


	4. Learning

The sliding of the door sprung to Gwen's ears and she clutched the furs that acted as covers to her chest. She dug her head deeply into the depths of the browns and white furs. A creeping hand grasped her heart and she felt her stomach sink as the bed dipped and shifted. 

"Sit up, ooman," the voice from the bio-mask spoke. The voice was robotic and unsettling, it made her skin crawl. Gwen knew she had no choice but to follow his orders so she did as she told. Her eyes glanced up to his mask for a quick second, before dropping to the floor. She was sure he was angry, she had punched him in the face for Christ sake. 

In order to appear submissive, Gwen kept her gaze down and her head downwards. Her dark locks of red hair covered most of her face, hiding the fear that hung upon her face.

He continued talking, ignoring her shaking, "You struck me, ooman"

She hadn't meant to. His hand had gripped her roughly on her shoulder and she had been reminded of everything that had happened in the past. Man-handled into positions beyond her will and put into the inferior places that her species was meant to be. She had freaked out and gone with the only option she knew: fight and escape.

"Give me a reason, ooman"

Gwen kept quiet, knowing the pressure building behind her blue eyes. It wouldn't be long till she was a ugly, crying mess - bloodshot eyes, puffy eyelids and a snotty nose. The weight on her was terrifying, about to crush her any minute. If she attempted to answer, then she was sure the tears would fall.

A flicker of movement and she felt the tips of his clawed fingers brush against her scarred skin. Her throat tightened and Gwen, out of instinct, went to strike him again. This time, she went for the long dreads that hung from his head. 

A snarl ripped from him as he whipped his head back. She went for his groin next, lunging from the covers to gain higher ground. She wasn't even close. His large, tree trunk-like, arms wrapped around around her body. Her breaths became short and the tears broke free.

"Please! Please, let me go. I won't hit you again. Don't hurt me. Don't make me go through that again. Let me go"" she whimpered, her voice becoming quieter with each word. Her face scrunched up as she silently screamed, feeling like she was suffocating. His arms didn't enclose her or squeeze her to death but remained still and kept her trapped. He could easily snap her in half.

She knew he wasn't trying to comfort her at all. Yautja didn't know comfort. He was only subduing her.

"I don't want to crush you, pet. Stop squirming and fighting," the voice said. Gwen was shaking terribly and the robotic voice made it even worse, she would much rather hear him - despite his broken English. 

"If you're going to take me, just do it on this bed. Not on the floor or kitchen or any-anywhere else"

He recoiled from her, ripping himself off her as if she had suddenly become a mocking flame. Her owner growled lowly, "I would never fall so low to perform sexual acts with an ooman. Least of all an ooman child"

Gwen dropped her head and backed away from him in the bed, trying her best to appear as small as possible. She had forgotten her age. Whilst she was only 17, she was going to be 18 soon and his thoughts could instantly change. But he said "an ooman" which meant all oomans. Relief bloomed in her heart.

A small part of her felt a bit annoyed he called her a child. Still, she wouldn't complain as long as it was one of his reasons.

"That's good to hear"

"I would never rape. Don't insult my honour again," he warned with a growl. He added harshly, "Don't assume I am as dishonourable as your last owner"

Gwen had been sold to her last owner at a young age of 16 for nothing, after spending a year with a strict female yautja. The female yautja had been strict but at least generous enough to feed her, clothe her and interact her with cooing compliments that were suited for a pet. After her however, things had turned for the worst. She was subjected to rape, torture and neglect. The smallest of mistakes were given the harshest of punishments. 

Gwen recalled the frightening words her previous owner had said, "I intend to fuck you so much that you won't be able to satisfy any other male ever again"

He had been a sadistic bastard. As much as she had prayed, he never killed her to end her suffering. He purposefully made her go through the torture for his own pleasure. She didn't even know his name, not that she wanted to.

Her owner had already told her before but she wanted to be sure. She glanced up to her owner, a bitterness in her voice as she murmured, "He's dead, right?"

"He was executed, yes," the yautja answered, eyeing her as she let out a shaky breath. She needed closure. She had endured a whole year of torture and she was finally free. She had to make sure he was absolutely dead. After a few moments of silence and her gathering her thoughts, he continued and pointed at her body, "I'm aware that oomans are attached to their delicate bodies and take pride in their smooth skin. I can remove those scars for you as well as the bruises"

"No"

"Why?"

She gripped her arm, staring at the large scar that strung across it. Gwen was suddenly surprised at how thin her arm appeared. How much weight had she really lost? The bruises were his fault as well as hers, it would act as her punishment. However when she eyed the ugly scars the littered across her arms, jagged and unappealing, it made her stomach clench. Her eyebrows drew inward as Gwen scowled, "You might be able to remove the scars but you will never heal them"

She looked back to him to see he had tilted his head ever so slightly. He remarked roughly, "They will only remind you of your past, ooman"

Gwen shook her head, "I won't be forgetting any time soon"

"I see," he replied shortly, then removed himself from the bed to stand up straight. With him standing over her, Gwen was suddenly intimidated by his extreme height and looming bulk of muscle. He was built similarly to her last owner, they all were. That had her disliking him. Her owner added, motioning to her neck, "I still need to mark you or I could have you wear a collar for now"

The thought of a collar made Gwen cringe. She had worn one before and it had been very uncomfortable. Her throat had felt caged and trapped. The pain of a mark wouldn't last forever and he had been kind enough to give anaesthetic before. She responded, climbing out of his bed, "I would rather be marked"

"Come"

He led her out of the room back into the main room. She eyed the scars that scattered across his defined back. They looked rather beautiful. Pale pinks lined across his sand coloured skin. The dark brown line that swept over his spine and the dark dots of deep red that dotted along it. He was rather gorgeous, compared to other yautja. If he were among the greens and browns of his species, then Gwen was sure he would stand out like the sun. 

He planted himself neatly on the couch as he had before and she followed suite. He reached for her shoulder, before pausing. With a tip of his head, a quiet purr erupted from him and Gwen felt goosebumps rise across her entire body. The attempt of soothing and comforting her was certainly working.

The yautja placed his hand upon her shoulder, pausing again. She nodded stiffly, the heat from his hand was pleasantly warm. He brought the small bottle of acid towards her and Gwen immediately cringed, sure her face twisted with pain. She quickly questioned, voice full of panic and worry, "What about the anaesthetic?"

"You have already drank some. It will last for another hour. I will still warn you, this will hurt"

Gwen bit her lip and with a shaky nod said, "Just get it over with"

"Relax, pet," he cooed quietly. Gwen felt his thumb rub gently into her skin and he purred lightly. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away. The stinging sensation that fell across her collarbone was agonising and she immediately tried to wriggle away. The hand clamped on her shoulder however tightened and kept her still. A whimper came from her throat as he marked her the second time. It was over within a few seconds as he suddenly released her.

Gwen tilted her head downwards to see the mark, it looked like a shuriken and stood out proudly on her skin. A rumble came out of her owner and she looked up to him to see him eyeing the mark. He nodded pleasantly, then lifted himself off the couch. He chattered, "Fetch the box outside, by the gate. That will be your first chore, ooman"

She had expected this. It was only a matter of time before he would give her first job. Although, it didn't sound too difficult? Collecting a parcel? Gwen had been expecting something a lot more difficult, like cleaning the sharp weapons or every inch of his armour as he had said before. Maybe he was just giving her a sense of closure. It was only a matter of time before she was worked to death. 

With a quick nod, Gwen stood up and made her way to the front door. She furrowed her eyebrows and heard the loud footsteps of her owner behind her. She twisted her body around to see the yautja move to the side. He did a 'come here' hand motion and she followed his orders, warily walking to the side of him. Looking closely, Gwen saw the hand print scanner. 

Her owner pointed to the scanner and she understood what he wanted. She moved closer, feeling the heat radiating from him along her back. Pressing her hand against the cool surface, she watched as a pair of lines flickered over her hand. After a while, they disappeared and Gwen lifted her hand.

Her owner grumbled from behind her. His voice grumbled right behind her, sounding like it was right beside her ear, "It has read your DNA. The door will unlock automatically for you now. As a pet and an ooman, you aren't authorised to have a wrist gauntlet to enter"

She felt herself bristle at the insult. A growl erupted from her and Gwen could feel the tension from behind her, "I wouldn't think about striking me again, ooman"

Gwen turned around, hands balled into fists and glaring at him harshly. She was sure she didn't look the least bit intimidating. Gwen had seen a lot of yautja fights and they always were rough and bloody. The yautja in front of her had most likely taken part in many fights and hunts. The mere sight of her was nowhere near enough. She must have looked like a bug and she was right.

He took a step forward, then another and another. Gwen had no choice but to step back in sync. She heard the door automatically slide open when she got too close to it. She stepped out onto the porch as he paused at the door.

"Get the parcel. Don't test my patience, ooman. You are not my equal or my superior," he snarled. Gwen could feel the pressure burying her from his long glare. He added harshly, "Follow my orders, ooman, and learn to know your place"

She twisted on her heels and could feel the tears beginning to build but she quickly wiped them away. He hadn't hurt her, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm really embarrassed. The past 2 chapters I have been referring U'kah as Uk'luka. Uk'luka is a character from a yautja fic that is updated daily and which I read daily. I'm very obsessed with it but sadly it's coming to an end. I must have got the names mixed up. Aha, it's sad. 
> 
> But yeah, that's really embarrassing. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I needed to correct myself as quickly as possible..


	5. Reasons

With his wrist gauntlet connected to the clan system, U'kah was able to type the ooman's details into the records. He transferred all her details across the system. He already had a permit, not that he had ever thought of using it before till now, so he didn't have to request for permission to own a pet.

Since it was only a quick transfer, it didn't take too long luckily. 

Just before he was going to close the wrist gauntlet, it vibrated. U'kah tapped the red button and a written message appeared. From Ban'tu. He read it over once and was thrilled to see it was a request for a partnered hunt.

Whilst U'kah generally hunted alone nowadays, it would be good to hunt with his comrade again. It would also mean he'd have more chance to claim a trophy with teamwork at hand. Ban'tu was a good hunting partner to have and was one of U'kah's trusted friends, with the so few he had anyway. U'kah dropped the gauntlet after accepting the offer.

Thinking of Ban'tu made U'kah remember his advice. He recalled his words about the ooman, about "appealing to her". U'kah felt his shoulders drop ever so slightly, loosening his posture with disappointment. Following his friends' advice was a lot harder than he thought. U'kah had insulted and threatened the ooman multiple times, it was apparent that he wasn't anywhere close to appealing to her. 

But if she were to remain in his home as a pet, he would have to chide and correct her for her ignorance. He couldn't have her thinking she owned the world if she was to become a permanent pet. U'kah felt his muscles bunch up as his mind froze like ice.

A permanent pet? Where had he got that idea? The only logical reason was because she would serve as bait, helping him gather trophies which meant stronger females to court. And yet, he was still calling her his pet, not bait or a servant. It seemed he had found her more appealing than useful.

U'kah growled to himself, not enjoying the argument he was having with himself. He headed over to the kitchen, finding a way to follow Ban'tu's advice.

*

It was sunset, but that didn't help the scorching heat that hit Gwen. She had already broke out into sweat when walking over to the gate. She was suddenly glad that her owner had provided her with sandals. She remembered the trek walking over here, it had left scratches and burn marks on her skin. Gwen found herself being thankful to her owner that he had provided her with cream.

But he was still yautja. They were hot-tempered, murderers and thought they owned each star in the galaxy. The thought of a good yautja made Gwen severely doubt it was real. There was just no way.

As she came to the metal gates, they automatically opened for her and her eyes widened ever so slightly with surprise. Gwen quickly hopped back before she was knocked over by it. When they had opened all the way, Gwen nervously tiptoed forward to grab the box that sat in the middle of the driveway. She eyed the gates suspiciously, suspecting they may close on her any second.

When she grabbed the box, Gwen quickly jogged back onto the other side of the gates. They shut as she moved away from them. A small smile of relief fell upon her pale face as she watched them close and automatically lock themselves. They looked really expensive. Her owner must be really successful if he could afford gates like that. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of that before, he had spent one million on her - on her. She was really weak, thin and frail. Gwen couldn't understand why.

There's probably some fucked up reason why. He's probably planning something.

The girl looked down to the box in her arms. Back on Earth, people usually have a knack of stealing parcels that were left on the porch. Maybe the yautja around here know not to steal from her owner, or was it honour? Or were they wary was it a bomb or something?

Worry clawed at her gut and she lifted one of the laps of the box to possibly get a peek out of it before quickly closing it. What was she thinking? That would be disrespectful. But he wouldn't know.

"Do you plan on stealing that, ooman? If you do, I wouldn't recommend it. U'kah wouldn't appreciate it," a male, gritty voice broke out. 

Gwen froze in place, only her eyes moved as she turned her head to see a yautja male leaning over the wall next door staring at her. The wall was just above his waist so she was able to most of his upper half. Under the setting sun, he appeared to be a pale green male with stripes of dark green running over his face. He was a stocky, large male with piercing light green eyes. Everything about him screamed a jungle or forest hunter. Even without his cloak, he would be completely invisible in a green habitat. 

The girl quickly bowed, manners kicking in and realising she probably looked like an idiot standing there staring. She had been taught enough by her first owner to understand that she had to bow as greeting. It was necessary as a pet. 

"No - no!" she said, finding confidence the second time. Why would he think she'd steal from her owner? Oh...it was the yautja that U'kah had warned her about. What was bad about him? What would he do to her? She bit her lip nervously, trying to remember his name that U'kah had said. Gator? Gate? 

She heard the clicks coming from him, the noise yautja's made when they regarded their prey. Fear welled up inside her chest like a chestburster. She heard him rumble, "Stand up straight, ooman. I wish to see your face"

More out of shock instead of his order, Gwen's gaze snapped up so fast that it was a possibility she could have broke her neck. Her blue eyes widened at his fluent English. She kept her mouth shut though, not wanting to appear rude - despite the questions running through her mind.

"What is your name, ooman?" he questioned, leaning over the wall even more with intrigue.

"Gwen"

"Pretty. I am Gata," he said, replying with a trill. A sudden unease settles in Gwen as he analysed her face - a predatory look in his eyes. Or was she imagining that? He continued with a interested tone, "What are you doing in U'kah's residence?"

"I am his pet," Gwen replied instantly to remove all suspicion that she was stealing. One of his spiked eyebrows rose with question and surprise, not sure what to think of it. He muttered to himself but Gwen found herself unable to hear what he says.

Realising how long she was taking just doing a simple chore, Gwen bowed once again and stated with a hint of panic, "I apologise but I must return to my master"

Slip-up. She hadn't meant to call her owner master. Old habits won't die soon but she would have to change that before she ended up with a punishment. Gwen lifted herself from the bow and started walking towards the house, the heat had died down a little thankfully.

Maybe she won't end up with sunburns all over her back.

The girl halted in her tracks when the yautja started jogging on the other side of the wall and then vaulted in front of her, with such ease that he looked like an athlete. A squeak left Gwen's mouth as he planted himself in front of her, blocking her way. 

An arousal of fear began in Gwen and she shuffled backwards, eyeing the yautja as he stepped forward. He leaned forward and Gwen heard him mumble, "I have not seen an ooman in a long time"

Gwen couldn't help but flinch when he lifted his hand to grasp a strand of hair, a purr appearing out of nowhere as he curled it around his finger. Her breaths were shallow as he moved his hand forward to run his hand through her hair. A hum came from him as he muttered, "I have missed this feeling"

The feeling of his scaly fingers running through her hair was pleasant but it still made her uneasy, he could easily squish her head in the palm of his hand. She had seen it happen before. 

The sound of the automatic front door is heard and all sensation in her hair is lost as Gata lets her go, a growl erupted from him like a defensive tiger. It didn't compare to the furious roar that is heard from the house. Gwen stepped back from the green yautja to peek around his muscular build. 

Her owner is seen storming up to Gata. Both are growling loudly like two cats ready to pounce on each other. None of them have yet to shove the other to initiate a challenge or fight. Gwen stepped backwards again, watching with wide eyes and frightened that they would tackle each other. The excitement in her stomach makes her want to watch though, it was like something in an action movie. Except this time, she wasn't behind the safety of the screen.

U'kah talked first, his voice so low that it makes Gwen want to hide, "Why are you trespassing?"

Gata tipped his head up and rolled his shoulders, then he lifted a hand to motion to Gwen. Dread planted itself on her shoulders as both yautjas glanced at her. The green yautja ignored her owners question and asked, "Why do you have an ooman? You're a hypocrite, U'kah. To mock me and keep an ooman!"

A snort comes from U'kah and he growled at Gata, "It's none of your business"

The muscles in Gata bunched up and he flared his mandibles with aggression. U'kah stepped forward, daring him to give him a shove. When comparing the two, Gwen was able to see their differences and how old U'kah really was. Gata was smaller in height but the bulk of his body made up for it. He looked like he was made of pure rock. It was also noticeable he was younger than U'kah, shorter tusks and less spines. U'kah was taller, not as muscular but still muscular as any other yautja. He had long dreads and more spines. Gwen wondered how old he was exactly.

A growl left Gata and then a snort. He moved back to the wall and leapt over it just as easy as he had done the first time. The two watched as he disappeared into the house. 

Gwen may have been excited to witness a fight between the two but she was more relieved than anything. She didn't want to get stuck between the crossfire. Looking back at her owner, she found him to be staring at her rather intently. She shuffled on her feet nervously.

"Did he hurt you?"

There is not much worry in his voice but at least he asked. Gwen shook her head. He moved forward and Gwen closed her eyes, expecting him to take a swipe at her or snarl at her for taking too long, but the weight of the package is lifted from her arms. 

"Follow"

Gwen looked at her empty hands, then back to him. So much for the first chore to be fetching the box when he was just gonna take it in himself. She followed after him quickly to the kitchen. He planted himself in the kitchen and the box in front of him.

The delicious smell of cooked meat meets Gwen's nose and she inhales deeply, it had been a long time since she had smelt something so delightful. Her eyes found the source of the smell to see a plate of meat on the opposite side of the table. As much as her stomach tightened and gurgled, she kept to herself and stayed by his side.

When he began to open the box, Gwen leaned ever so slightly to see what was inside. She quickly stood up straight when he grumbled to her, "Are all oomans so nosy?"

Gwen's eyebrows furrowed as she pouted, her hands clasped tightly behind her back as a ignition lit up inside her and she couldn't help but mumble hotly, "Only those who feel like they're kept in the dark"

He mumbled in yautja and Gwen rolled her eyes at his grumpiness. He suddenly pointed to the other side of the table. It took her a second to realise he was pointing at the meal. She quickly asked, "I thought most yautja ate their meat raw"

He shook his head, the beads clinked with each other as he replied quietly, not showing a care in the world, "For you"

She moved as quickly as her feet could take her and sat herself down. Gwen had a feeling that he was watching her attentively beneath his mask. She delicately picked up the fork from beside the plate and before she has a chance to try it, he spoke up, "When others are here or if we are in another area, you will sit on the floor"

A nod came from her, expecting this somewhat. Although, she couldn't help but find it was quite unfair. She snagged some cooked fish on her fork and quickly tried it. Her toes and nose scrunched up and her eyes closed for a little longer than a second. It was delicious...for a species that didn't regularly cook. She quickly blanked herself, realising she showed too much delight in the food.

The puff of his chest made her think that he had noticed her pleasure. It had certainly fuelled his ego.

As she dug herself into the food, her owner fishes out what was in the box. From the corner of her eye, she saw the item he pulled out. It settled itself in the palm of his hand, as small as his fingernail. He chattered, pleased. The yautja then stood up and came around the corner to stand beside her.

Gwen eyed him warily with a glare, gripping the fork tightly just in case. She would stab him with the fork if she absolutely had to. Her lips pressed in a thin line. Her owner purred lightly, placing his hand on her shoulder and ran it up and down her shoulder blade to provide some comfort. It worked.

He reassured her, "It is a translator. It won't hurt"

He held his hand out for her to look at the gadget. It didn't look too harmful. But why would he spend so much on her? From what she had heard, a translator was expensive and wasn't worth spending on an ooman. Was this a trick.

As if he heard her thoughts, he replied, "It will make it easier for others to communicate with you during hunts"

Disappointment sank into her as she realised that it's only to make it easier for them and wasn't exactly for her. Was she going to receive anything out of pure kindness?

With a small nod, the yautja stepped to the side to stand behind her. He brushed some hair from the back of neck and the next thing Gwen felt was the feeling of something sinking into her flesh and wiggling around like a worm into soil. She bit her lip to prevent her squealing with terror. It was a horrible, uncomfortable feeling but not necessarily painful.

She felt his thumb rub over her shoulder once gently and then removed himself. He walked back to where he was before and said, "Let's see if it works"

Gwen watched as he lifted both of his hands to remove his mask. Their eyes met and Gwen found them to be just as intense as they were before, everything about him seemed to look like the sun. He spoke to her, instead of clicks or chatters, it's his deep voice, "Ooman? Do you understand me?"

Her eyes widened and she replied quickly and timidly, "Yes"

He rumbled proudly, his chest vibrating along with it. Compared to before where he had been challenging Gata, his behaviour was much different. It made her want to respect him, want to treat him with the respect he deserved. But he was yautja, he most likely had hunted her kind before.

The thought of their clash made her voice speak before she could comprehend what she was saying, "Do you hate Gata?"

He looks down at her intensely and snorts as if she had asked the stupidest question in the world, "Yautja don't have complex emotions like oomans"

Hate wasn't exactly a complex emotion. She thought yautja hated hard-meats but maybe she was misinformed. Perhaps they were just prey like oomans were. Before she could think or speak anything else, he added with a grumble, "He mated an ooman"

Gata and an ooman? An ooman just next door?That meant Gwen had a chance of interacting with her own kind again! It had been 2 long years since she had last spoke properly to an ooman. Relief and joy was evident in her voice as she questioned loudly, "He has an ooman mate?"

He corrected her, "Had"

She dropped her head instantly. Sadness wavered over her. She should have expected that. Yautja and oomans don't last long together as mates. Gwen couldn't help but ask him, "So you don't like him because he had an ooman mate? So you don't like oomans?"

He simply nodded.

"Why?"

He growled lowly at her, leaning forward in attempt to intimidate her but she stands her ground, wanting to defend her kind. He snarled at her angrily, "Why are you so nosy? Oomans don't respect privacy. They have no sense of respect"

Gwen noticed how his golden eyes dropped, his head tipped forward some and his shoulders sagged ever so slightly. Whilst yautja would do that to show submission, Gwen knew better. He had suddenly felt awfully sad.

*

He could feel her eyes on him, roaming his face as if she could find an answer to his sudden change of tone and posture. Memories swarmed his mind as he thought back on his past. His brothers death happened because of oomans.

He had searched the entire ooman hospital for his brother but he found him in the end. He had fallen down the shaft with a hardmeat and U'kah had to hunt him down, killing hardmeats along the way. They had come in numbers but with the right weaponry he had ended them - not stopping to collect their skulls.

This wasn't a hunt, but a cleanup mission.

Striding up to his brother, he clicked at him, "The hybrid, where is it?"

"It got away but I shall track it and kill it myself," his older brother replied with a growl and then he stepped forward to slap a hand heavily on U'kah's shoulder. He shook him some and continued, "You must go back to the ship and send a distress signal. They have reproduced far quicker than we had expected"

U'kah eyed the scars that covered his brothers helmet and the light green blood that showed he had obviously been injured in a previous fight. He had lost or used most of his gear, U'kah was better off staying with him.

"No. I will come with you and help you with the hybrid!" U'kah argued angrily, annoyed that his brother wanted the glory to himself. 

With a shove, U'kah was sent backwards and he nearly tackled his brother back as challenge but was stopped by his brother's authoritative voice, "You must go, U'kah. We cannot let the hard-meats take over the ooman planet"

The authority and seriousness in his brothers voice made U'kah pause with hesitance. He growled ferociously at him, "Let the hard-meats have them! We will come back in numbers but I won't have you go alone"

"You are dishonouring me, U'kah"

U'kah stared at his brother for the longest time before he let out a low growl and swung on his heel to stride down the ooman facility hallways. He killed hard-meats on the way with little trouble but found his way back out. He tapped the code impatiently into his wrist gauntlet and entered the cloaked ship. 

At the front, he found that he was unable to send out a signal. He had to enter outer atmosphere. U'kah drove the ship far out till he was able to get a signal. He sent the message and without hesitance returned back to his brothers coordinates.

Except when he flew back, an eruption of flames and smoke filled the ooman area. Alarms showed that a nuclear bomb had been sent off. His brother's coordinates no longer appeared and there were no readings from him. He tried contacting him through the wrist gauntlet. Nothing but silence. He set the ship down as soon as he could after most of the explosion had dispersed. Nothing. 

He tried everything but his brother was gone. There was nothing left but ash. And so was the hybrid. His brother was able to have an honourable death but U'kah was left only filled with intense mourning that was beyond any yautja feeling. It swallowed him whole like a tide. He had lost his life-long hunting partner. He had lost his brother, his own flesh and blood. He lost his commitment to the hunt for a long time. U'kah didn't find enjoyment during that time for hunting. It only reminded him of his brother. 

Hard-meats were incapable of producing mass destruction at that level so U'kah settled with placing blame on the oomans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a long chapter and I tried to release this asap! Both POVs too. Gata is introduced!
> 
> It's a bit obvious who his brother is but here's a hint, he appears in AVP: Requiem. 
> 
> I haven't checked it over for errors because it's 11pm right now but I will eventually.


	6. Prey

U'kah's clenched fists released slowly as the memory faded away like morning dew. U'kah rarely spoke of his brother to anyone, but the memories of him regularly clouded his mind and he would happily let them linger on his mind when they came through. 

However, the presence of the ooman snapped him out of his daze and he glanced down to her. Her blue eyes were as big as a does' and as blue as antique sapphires. With her pale skin, her eyes looked like sapphires in snow. Despite how pretty the seemed, it made U'kah uncomfortable at how dependant on him she looked. He didn't want to make her completely dependant on him. 

His gaze moved away from her to the window. The light had faded now, darkness was now apparent. U'kah's shoulders sagged a little, he had hoped to teach the ooman how to clean his armours efficiently but that would have to wait till tomorrow evening. 

The elite huffed and stepped forward, ushering the ooman to move and walk in front of him. He spoke to her, as he watched her walk in front, "To the bedroom, ooman"

"It's not even late," she argued, glancing over his shoulder to look at him and pausing in her tracks. He didn't catch her gaze, instead he took notice of how her red hair moved elegantly over her shoulders. He had seen oomans with shinier hair, but the colour still took his breath away like the first time he had seen her. The colour was attractive and surprisingly suited her well. It didn't act as a erogenous zone as his dreads did, but he still wished to curl his hands through the garnet strands.

U'kah knew better. He wouldn't scare her. He knew oomans were difficult and often misunderstood actions. He had no intention of making him seem like her last owner to her. U'kah was also well aware of how oomans had to wash it regularly. He clicked at her retort deeply, shaking his head to the bedroom, "Go, ooman"

She stayed there for a moment, staring at him with hesitation and worry. U'kah would have shoved her if she didn't turn around and start walking again. The ooman mumbled again and he found himself getting tired of her endless questions, "What do you plan on doing with me in there?"

The door slid open automatically as they grew close to it and U'kah leaned over her to flick the switch. The yellow lights lit up slowly, showing the large bed that she had slept in the night before. A sour scent overwhelmed U'kah and he looked down to the ooman in front of him. Her fear had sprouted so suddenly that U'kah found himself becoming increasingly more annoyed with her.

"I intend on having you showered then we will sleep together," he explained, pointing to the door on the left. The ooman moved backwards into him, her back met his chest. Naturally, his body heated up at the feel of flesh against flesh. U'kah chided himself, but it was natural. Mating season was drawing near and he was already reacting to the smallest touch - even if it was from an ooman. Although, her scent did not make him feel any better. U'kah added on with a growl, "You reek of fear, ooman"

"I can't help if you scare me so much," she said so faintly that U'kah barely registered what she had said. Irritation flickered inside him, but her words were mostly understandable. His distaste for oomans was obvious and he was inflicting his frustration on her. He should not be doing this to his pet. He planted a heavy hand on her shoulder and guided her forward to the bathroom.

Switching the light on, U'kah watched as his pet immediately moved over to the sink and eyed the hygiene products that sat on the shelves. He usually didn't enjoy when pets or slaves eyed his belongings but her actions made sense. She wouldn't know which to use. He stepped forward, grabbing one of the bottles that would be suitable for her. U'kah didn't want her dying to something toxic - it would be a waste of one million.

He handed it to her and then stared at the shower, then back to her. Did she know how to use a shower? The chances were unlikely. She had been neglected most of her life on his planet. The ooman probably didn't even know the difference between water and c'ntlip. 

With a bit of ushering, he urged her into the shower. U'kah crouched down to remove her sandals. He inspected her tiny, fragile feet in his hands for a moment. She didn't show much objection to it, staying still as he observed them. The cuts from their first walk had healed and all the scars that were there had vanished. There was no trace that they had been there in the first place. 

Dropping her feet, U'kah lifted himself to his feet and then wrapped his arm around her to untie her top. He paused before he did so, as the overwhelming whiff of fear sprang on him. A whimper emerged from her, it couldn't be any less timid and terrified than a final squeak from a mouse. It left U'kah rigid with alarm.

Recoiling, he eyed her posture. The ooman's head had dropped, her eyes closed tightly and her shoulders stiff with terror. Submissive, she was acting completely submissive to him. U'kah brought his hand back to himself, stepping out of the shower to give her space.

Oomans had a need for privacy when it came to their bodies. U'kah didn't understand it at all as they acted like they were ashamed of their bodies, but then again, if he had a weak body like that he would be ashamed too. But in this scenario, his pet's fear was justified. She had misunderstood and immediately thought he would dominate her as her last owner had done. The ooman hadn't even tried fighting back. She had just accepted it. 

Her eyes had opened now and she was staring at him with wariness. She acted like prey. Prey trapped in a corner, awaiting their death. It was the complete opposite of what he had originally thought of her. Was there any hope he could bring back her fiery spirit?

With a soft purr, he pointed to the shower handles beside her. He explained it to her gently, "That one is for hot water. That one is for cold water"

Looking at him in the eyes, the ooman nodded. He wanted to act civil and gentle with her, but he didn't want to stay up all night trying to get her to sleep. They were going on a hunt with Ban'tu tomorrow and he didn't want her exhaustion to bring them down. Oomans needed more sleep compared to yautja so he would make sure she got an early night. To make sure she got the idea of what he wanted, he added in a tone that was to be taken seriously, "If you take too long, I will pull you out of there"

Her gaze dropped to the floor and she nodded again. What had happened to her spirit from last night? She was acting timid, shy and it irritated U'kah greatly. He didn't want his efforts going to waste, but it seemed he was making her more docile by the second. Ooman emotions were complex, something that U'kah had a hard time wrapping his head around.

He stepped forward, his heart sunk as she shrank away from him. She pressed herself up in the corner as if he was moving to strike her, or worse. U'kah had no goal to hit her, rape her or kill her. He grabbed the shower screen and moved it to cover her. He had never used it before, but he was thankful he had it built. It was frosted, blurring the contents that hid behind it. He wouldn't be able to see the details of her skin but he would at least get the idea of what she would look like.

Well, he had seen her nude before. U'kah had no interest of leering at her in a lewd manner. She was an ooman after all. She was not worth his desires. Still, when he had pinned her beneath him after her attempt of murder, he had thought about it. Thought about rutting her on the floor, pressing her body against the cool floorboards and fucking her. U'kah was certainly glad of his self-control, he would have definitely killed her. He would kill her if he mated with her now. She was far too thin compared to his muscle. 

It was out of the question either way. U'kah would never rape. He wasn't a youngblood that screwed any potential female in range during mating season. No, U'kah was experienced. An ooman would never satisfy him. And her mental scarring made him think she would never even be open to the option. 

After all, she was prey. She was meant to be hunted, not mated with. That's why U'kah hated her last owner and Gata. The act of mating with prey was disgusting.

Her small head peeked around the shower screen and snapped him out of his thoughts, and U'kah met her aqua eyes. She questioned hesitantly, "What are you going to do?"

He clicked at her, "I will remain here in case you attempt to do something. I have faith you wouldn't attempt to try anything even if I wasn't present, but I want to be sure," he paused, noticing how her eyes flashed for a brief moment. Finally, he had been hoping her hidden fire would make an appearance sooner or later. He was more amused than angry, in fact he was rather relieved, "I won't easily forget how you tried to kill me"

U'kah turned away from her, ending their conversation there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bundle of brown cloth being hung up, small and petite. Her clothing had been removed now. She was nude behind the thin screen that was behind him, a tiny barrier between the two of them. She was at her most vulnerable now. 

U'kah hadn't hunted oomans in a long time. His last encounter with them had been with hid brother. His hands balled tightly and the cords in his neck became obvious. Knowing she was vulnerable, it made U'kah ravenous for a hunt - oomans specifically. He needed a challenge. Nonetheless, he was going on a hunt with Ban'tu tomorrow and after that, he was hoping he would have time to hunt a hard-meat hive. It had been a long time since he had obtained a queen's skull. 

If he was to mate with more and, most importantly, the strongest females, he would need to work hard for it and expand his trophy room. 

The sound of the shower turning on and the water pouring made U'kah pay attention to his surroundings. He hadn't expected the softest, meek gasp to exhale from the ooman behind the shower screen. The rest is silence, besides the running water. U'kah could imagine the water sliding over her thin frame, dampening her hair and tracing the scars that were dispersed across her body. 

He could easily claim her skull. 

Walking over to the sink with confidence, U'kah distracted himself with items that sat on the shelves. One bottle for his dreads, another for his skin and another for his skin as well. He liked cleanliness and enjoyed keeping things tidy, it was why he had never had a pet. Till now, anyway. The ooman aroma reached him and he placed his hands on the sink tightly, fuelling him with rage at how familiar it smelled. The scents never changed between oomans. They never gave off a musk like yautja, it was mostly made of sweat. She smelled of prey. 

His hands tightened on the sink edge at the thought of the ooman. His loathing for oomans intensified the more he thought of hunting her, making her run for her life as he stalked her - like a feline pursuing a deer. He imaged skewering her, using the plasmacaster on her, or maybe even the smart discs.

But, it was dishonourable. He could not. He wouldn't hunt a defenceless creature, even if she was an ooman. He also promised that he wouldn't hurt her. The sink cracked under his strength and he paused. He had been very close to slipping from his control. 

U'kah lifted himself off the sink, staring at the cracks that had been created and growled at himself. He would need to fix that at some point. Silence crept on him and U'kah looked over to the shower to see the little ooman peering around the shower screen once again. He stepped forward and she shrank away behind the screen as if it would hide her. 

"Will you pass me a towel?" a quiet voice asked from behind her. She sounded like a pup, but her scent told him differently. He quickly retreated and fetched a scarlet towel from the side. He moved over to her as her hand reached out for it. 

The scars that scattered her arm were ugly and made her look deformed. U'kah couldn't compare it to the battlefield in her mind however. His eyes rode up to her collarbone, noticing how obvious it was. How incredibly thin she was. Then to her face where her cheeks had flushed a delicate pink with damp butterfly eyelashes and wet red hair. Now that she was washed she no longer smelled as sweaty. Usually when U'kah had hunted oomans, they stank of fear and blood.

However, she smelled enticing as any female should. 

She leaned forward, taking the towel from his hand, and U'kah's gaze glanced down to the extra flesh that was displayed. What a delicate softness. Her skin would be something to marvel at if it weren't for all those scars. He connected their gaze again; this time he was sure she was angry. He was sure, he had seen familiar looks from yautja females when they were hostile.

U'kah turned away and moved back to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror to see himself. Pupils dilated and his breathing was more rapid than usual made U'kah question what had set him off. Perhaps it had been her scent, which was much like prey. The need of a hunt was overwhelming.

He could hear the pattering of her feet on the wet floor of the shower, the towel rubbing against her body and her exhausted, raspy breaths. U'kah dared himself to look sideways and in the corner of his golden eyes, he caught the quick movements of the ooman and the elegant way she brought up the towel to dry her red hair. Not much could be seen besides her body being tussled in the towel with the jerking and darting. 

A purr began to release from him as he ogled her but U'kah quickly stopped himself as shock writhed him. His body suddenly flushed with boiled anger and he stepped back to the door. Enraged with himself, U'kah left the bathroom in a hurry.

~*~

The sliding of the door made Gwen peek around the blurred shower screen. Her mast - owner had disappeared completely. Well, she would rather have him gone than staying in the bathroom with her. The word "creep" left her mouth before she thought about it. Panicked, she quickly looked back to the door as if he had heard her and storm in, but nothing. 

Gwen climbed out of the shower and grabbed her clothing. She couldn't exactly say she was happy with the attire she had been given but it was better than nothing. She hurriedly got dressed, just in case her owner decided to return back. He had been adamant about not leaving her alone.

Would they sleep together? He had said they would. She really hoped he meant sleeping, and not having sex. She had been absolutely petrified when he had began to undress her, but he had stopped. That was enough, right? He wouldn't touch her from now on, not in that way anyway. Or would he change his mind? He could come back any second now and decide to take her, claim her.

Gwen brought a hand to her forehead. This was what she had to live with for the rest of her life. She was in constant paranoia now. When would be the next time? 

Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, the girl made her way to the door and peered around to see the bedroom empty. A sigh of relief left her as she entered the bedroom, the soft carpet made her toes curl with joy. 

Her eyes flickered over to the bed, furs of red and brown were wrinkled and messy upon it from her morning wake up. Now that she noticed, most of the bedroom was painted in different colours of red, the crimson pillows, the garnet walls and the cherry coloured furs. Red must be his favourite colour. Her hand came to her hair, wrapping a finger around a curl. So that's one of the reasons why he had specifically picked her.

Above the bed sat a massive skull that looked like it had been belonged to a creature crossed between a T-Rex and a rhino. It was massive and intimidating, with long serrated teeth and a protruding horn coming from the end of it's nose. Despite how fearsome it looked, it was rather stunning. Gwen gazed over to another, smaller skull that sat on the bedside table. She walked over to it and took it in both hands to inspect it.

It was a small feline skull, with canines like a sabertooth. Gwen moved it over to one hand and used the other to slide it over the top of the skull. It was incredibly smooth, which showed it's excessive care, and it felt delicate under her touch. This must be one of his favourites. She returned it back to it's previous place with care.

Gwen, feeling lost without her owner telling her to do something or guiding elsewhere, planted herself on the side of the bed with a huff. After drying her hair some, her owner returned, his bio-mask back on his face, and growled lowly at her. He moved her to the skull on the bedside, a dash in his steps. 

He leaned over, stroking the skull and caressing it with his palm. After inspecting it, he spun around to her. Gwen immediately could tell his anger by the way his muscles had clenched up and how the cords in his neck had tightened. She lowered head, showing quick submission. He barked at her viciously, "You disrespect me by touching what is not yours!"

Feeling rather annoyed at how overprotective he was over a simple skull, Gwen rolled her eyes and mumbled sarcastically, "I didn't know I was allowed to touch your skulls"

Her owner marched up to him, growling lowly like a chainsaw, and snarled at her, "Rudeness comes with punishment, ooman. First you disrespect me and now you wish to talk back"

Gwen glanced up to see him glaring harshly at her. She squirmed nervously under his gaze. He had never seen him so angry. She quickly lowered her eyes and muttered, "Why do yautja think skulls are so precious?"

She noticed how his hands tightened, but he instantly released him and almost warily, he asked her, "Do you know yautja courting, ooman?"

Truthfully, Gwen shook her head. She noticed how his anger quickly dispersed as he leaned back from his menacing slouch over her and found herself thankful. She quickly explained her reason, "With my first owner, when mating season came she would hide and lock me in a room when males came around. With my second owner, well, he didn't really let me see other yautja"

A grim look fell across her face as she recalled some shaking memories, "I'm aware that yautja mate roughly and violently. I would always hear the banging and crashing from the room next to me when I was hidden in the room"

He replied, almost amused, as he rolled his shoulders, "Oomans are incapable of handling a good rutting compared to yautja"

Gwen felt her face go red as a blush spread across her pale cheeks at his vulgar language. She hadn't spoken about sex with him before and she hadn't expected it to come so soon. Well, at least he had said it as politely as he could.

She lifted her face as he added, "It is time for you to sleep. You shall sleep there," and watched as he pointed to the floor. Gwen's eyes met the floor and then she returned them to him to simply glare at him. He clicked rapidly, something similar to a laugh, and she took that as his way of mocking her.

Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and Gwen had to slump back to prevent his mask bumping into her nose. Nervous and feeling awkward, Gwen glanced to the long dreads that had swung over his shoulders - golden beads were scatted in them and she suddenly noticed that some had been melted off halfway. She looked to the forehead of his mask to see symbols labelling them, showing his ranks and achievements. She had seen parts of his body, such as his shoulders, chest and face, he was covered in marks. Whilst his showed achievements, hers showed failure. It made Gwen irritated at how little she had achieved.

His voice broke her from her observation and thoughts as he growled huskily, "Would you rather sleep outside?"

Gwen shook head rapidly, showing how little she wanted to be outside. She had done that before and barely slept a wink that night. She had cried herself to sleep. Gwen slid away from him and sat on the floor, her back pressing against the bed. 

"We will be leaving early tomorrow, so it would be best if you slept as much as you can"

Gwen looked over her shoulder to see him moving around the other side of the bed, after switching the light off. She asked politely and putting on a honeyed voice, "I won't be able to sleep on the carpet alone"

The yautja paused in his movements and lifted his head to look at her. He tipped his head to the side, "You want me to join you, ooman?"

She quickly lifted her hands and barked madly, a blush on her cheeks at his suggestion, "No! I meant, if I could borrow a blanket or something"

He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time and Gwen felt unease building inside her stomach, regretting for even thinking of asking. But, he quickly broke the gaze and took one of the furs. Her vision was clouded black as he threw it over her head. Pulling it of her head, she asked nicely once again, "May I have a cushion?"

A growl left his throat, his chest vibrating, but he grabbed a pillow anyway, from the mountain of cushions, and threw it a bit harsher than Gwen would have liked. Maybe she should be nicer to him from now on and she would be rewarded. Feeling mischievous and wanting to know how far she could push, Gwen asked, "Another please?"

He snarled at her this time and Gwen knew that without his mask, he would be flaring his mandibles at her. She had pushed a line now so she quickly turned around and lay herself down. She felt the bed shift as he climbed into it and made himself comfortable. A few moments pass and the next thing Gwen felt was something slamming into her back.

She quickly sat up, vexed, and shouted, "Hey!"

In the darkness, Gwen wasn't able to see what he had thrown at her but groped around to feel something soft and round. A smile came to her face as she whispered lightly, "Thank you"

"Just go to sleep, ooman"

She placed the pillow with the other and lay herself down. Exhaustion quickly rolled in and Gwen fell asleep, with a happy smile upon her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mocks are over now <3
> 
> I haven't checked this over so I'll be making edits later. Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Morning

U'kah would make sure to have a room built for the ooman before they left. Upon waking, once again the flesh between his legs was swollen, uncomfortable and intensely frustrating for the yautja hunter. Along with that, his temperature had risen to unnatural levels. It was like a hot dagger driven deep into his lower stomach, unwanted and extremely unneeded, easily struck by the alluring scent of a female as well as a mix of knowing the upcoming mating season. 

He brought a hang to his forehead, scratching with irritation and disappointment as he lay there for a few minutes. U'kah could not have the ooman, he could not fulfil unconscious desires such as mating or, his own preference, to hunt her down and make her skull a trophy. She was young, at the human age of 17, and was still classed as a child, in his own eyes anyway. Alas, he could only feel disappointed in himself. She was an ooman, he should not be considering her in such a way.

Sitting up and swinging his bulky, sand-coloured legs over the bedside to where the ooman slept on the floor, U'kah leaned forward and eyed her sleeping figure. By instinct, his golden eyes locked onto her tussled, red hair. She lay on her side with her back to him but it gave him a perfect view of her fascinating hair. He was tempted to roll his fingers through her strands, caress them and take them between his fingers. U'kah had seen all sorts of ooman hair before, usually he wouldn't be able to with his bio-mask, and he recognised that his oomans' hair didn't look as soft, or glowed like those on Earth. All he knew was that it was a rich russet colour and had a strange wildness to it. U'kah knew he liked it; it was attractive in a way, for an ooman. Though he found himself wondering what it would look like if the curls did have a slight glow to them and he could see the silkiness in her red brilliance. 

Removing his eyes from her hair, U'kah's gaze fell to her shoulders, exposed due to her attire. Her body rose and fell calmly like the ocean, deep in a sleep. A scar, not far from beginning to fade, struck along her arm across to her collarbone. There were many like them along her body, a battlefield for all eyes. U'kah often liked scars, most yautja found scars attractive, however when he saw the scar it made his stomach curl with vexation. He imagined that her body had once been clear from scars. Yet now, each scar that roamed her body was most likely undeserved, inflicted on her for things beyond her control and far from her fault. 

U'kah would make sure no more scars were placed upon her. He had enough patience and self-control to calm himself from his unconscious desire to impale her.

Like a hunter in the jungle, U'kah sneaked around the sleeping ooman with natural agility. There was a slight wobble in his legs with the stiffness between his legs; a tight sensation along his entire body.

He entered the bathroom, instantly moving over to the broken sink to lean over it. He removed the bio-mask from his face, placing it on the side. A exhausted sigh left his mouth as he moved his hand lower.

U'kah scrunched his fingers as his palm hovered over his groin, enticed to grope it and relieve himself. His spiky eyebrows drew inward as his mandibles flexed with aggravation. He'd have to be extremely careful with his claws, not often did he firmly wrap his fingers around his member. Yautja didn't usually put each others hands on their genitals, especially with their sharp nails. It was often considered taboo. U'kah had only done it to himself and even that was rare. He had a hard time trusting himself let alone anyone else. And right now, his mind was not swarmed full of lust or desire, instead he was rather annoyed. He would most likely injure himself.

He growled, dropping his hand to his side, before undressing himself. Heading over to the shower, he quickly flicked the switch to cold water. The hunter would wait till he was completely calmed and his temperature returned to normal. U'kah closed his eyes but they immediately shot open as a scent filled his nostrils.

Pupils dilating, his hands curled into fists as he realised the familiar smell of the ooman strengthened by the second. She had only been here the night before, he had not thought of that. The ooman smell clogged his nostrils, prey and yet female. U'kah growled lowly, wishing for his senses to disappear forever.

He closed his eyes once again, thinking of the hunt today in order to remove the rising scent. He knows why he would hunt. For the yautja path, his journey to honour and glory. For the mating season, for the many females he would make sure he'd mate. For the skulls, his newer trophies to add to his collection on the second floor. What would he bring to his future hunts? The combi-staff was by far his favourite weapon to use, followed closely by the whip. He would make sure to bring them. Perhaps the ooman may carry them for him, they weren't too heavy, although an ooman her size may have trouble keeping up with such items.

U'kah snarled again, her presence was clogging up his mind as well as his bedroom, nostrils and his unconscious desire. He would make sure a new room for her was made.

He willed himself to block her out. After a while, his erection had softened and his temperature had returned to normal.

U'kah exited the shower, taking a small towel in his hands to quickly dry himself down. He dressed himself back into his loincloth and armour pieces that he had worn overnight, in case the ooman decided to attack him once again. As he took his bio-mask into his hands, he eyed the markings and symbols of honour that scattered across it.

U'kah had made this bio-mask his primary one after his brother's death, this had been a gift from him. He would honour him by wearing it for every hunt, every festival, every journey.

Returning to the bedroom with his mask on his face, U'kah looked down to the ooman who still remained asleep. On closer inspection, drool had begun to leave her mouth. He found himself between fascination, disgust and amusement. His observation was cut shut however as he made his way over to the ooman.

Deciding now was time for her to wake up, he took the furs she was using into his hands and tossed them off of her. The ooman immediately woke up much to his liking, however her eyes were wide like quarry and her mouth opened to let out a hideous, high-pitched shriek. Shocked and taken aback, U'kah nearly stepped back from her reaction but held himself. He quickly began to wince as she continued for a few seconds. However, the ooman went quiet and quickly backed into the corner of the bedroom to curl. She placed her hands on the sides of her head. 

As much as he was annoyed, U'kah understood why she had reacted in such a way. She must have thought the worst. Awakening to see a yautja like him standing over her, her deep horrors coming back to life.

He slowly, gently moved closer to her and crouched in front of her. His chest began to vibrate lightly as a purr left him. She stared at him like a pup who had just been told off - well she looked more terrified than that. He didn't move, only purring at her, till she lowered her hands from her head.

U'kah slowly reached with his hand and placed it on her shoulder, far too slim. She flinched at the contact instantly, a slight shake in her shoulders. She reminded him of a cornered animal, which she was, but somehow it created a form of pity deep in his chest.

When she stopped shaking, he stopped purring and told her gently, "I will be hunting today with some other yautja. You will be coming with me," he paused, unsure whether to add the last part, "as my pet"

She didn't move or say anything and U'kah wondered if she had heard him so he repeated himself. After that, she gave a small nod. Fearing that he had completely shattered her, he asked, "Will you be okay?"

She nodded again. With a little reassurance, U'kah stood up straight and held a hand down for her to take. He noticed the hesitance in her big, blue eyes but found himself rather proud when she took his hand. He helped her up with little effort. The little ooman spoke to him then, finding her voice, "I need to go to the bathroom"

U'kah felt a sudden wariness at her request. Anything in the bathroom could be made into a weapon if she tried hard enough. Should he trust her to go in there alone? He had handled her before. He shouldn’t be fearing her, yet he feared he may accidentally kill her in self-defence if she actually attacked him.

She continued to stare at with her big eyes, round like moons and the beautiful colour of aqua jewels. Only a moment ago, she had looked at him with complete fear but now it was evident she was requesting his permission - dependant on him. It was exhilarating. Feeling like he should repay her for scaring her, with a sigh, he replied, "Go, but do not touch anything that looks like a liquid or cleansing item”

He should probably get the sink fixed too.

U'kah watched her disappear into the bathroom, her slender form removing itself from his view. He snapped his gaze down to the floor, grabbing the crinkled furs and threw them back over the bed. He also took the two cushions and returned them to their original place. He grasped the damp towel that the ooman had used the night before; then he left the bedroom.

*

Upon entering the bathroom, Gwen immediately pressed herself up against the wall and placed her hand to her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart - full of fear and adrenaline. It slammed against the ribs of her cage, wishing to be free as it pounded against her chest. 

The colours of the room seem a slight bit brighter than usual, her head felt swollen with blood and she knew her eyes were wide. Gwen was on the urge of vomiting. She lifted her hand from her chest to her mouth, worried that was the case. Her mind full of paranoia. 

She took a shaky breath. 

Willing herself to calm down, Gwen took heavy breaths to lower her rapid heartbeat to it's original rhythm. She breathed deeply, quenching the ball of fire and anxiety that swirled in her chest and closed her eyes as she shut everything out for a few moments.

Awaking to his bulky, tall form looming over her was terrifying. Her brain had frozen at the sight of his body that stood over her menacingly, as if to take her in the night or slit her throat at sunrise. Her scream had been strangled and loud, full of mortal terror - terror only prey had. She had backed off after that, usually her owners would scold her or physically hurt her for screaming at them, or talking back. 

And yet he had comforted her, reassured her and calmed her down or so it seemed. What he did made Gwen want to respect him, hope that he would comfort her every time she cried or became frightened, but that was wishful thinking. Her owner was a yautja, they did not pity the weak or comfort prey. 

Besides, he was the one that frightened in the first place, whether it was intentional or not she didn't know. He could easily be toying with her.

After calming herself, Gwen went to the toilet. Following, she went to wash her hands at the sink. Gwen paused when she saw the shattered shards of marble. Two dents sat on the edge of it as if someone had gripped it really tightly or pounded two holes into the side. She reached to what looked like a bar of soap before pausing and recalling her owners words - "do not touch anything that looks like a liquid or cleansing item".

Gwen dropped her hand before her eyes flickered to the mirror in front of her. Her first thought was to smash the mirror and create a weapon with the pieces of it, it would be sharp and wouldn't be hard to hide. She blinked and chided herself. After her last owner, Gwen came up with any solution for an escape or a weapon. It happened naturally with her last owner, she hated him enough.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, rather stunned at her own reflection. She brought her damp hands to her red hair, taking a strand between her fingers. Her red mane had become greasy over time and had become tangled, like a mass of crimson snakes. Gwen dropped her hands to her shoulders and ran them down over her arms, they were incredibly thin and Gwen found herself disappointed in herself. She hadn't realised how much she had lost. Her skin had also lost some of it's colour, paler than usual and had lost it's pink flush. Back on Earth, she was relatively fit and all curves she had were gone. She was nothing like the Earth girl before.

The most noticeable thing however were the scars that painted her like tribal tattoos, however she did not wear them with honour but rather shame. Gwen would not forget about them anytime soon.

Her fingers glided over one of the scars on her lower arm, tracing the edge of it with a small pressure as if she could rub it away. She had a chance, she still could ask if she liked but Gwen wanted them to remain till she did not care and she wasn't bothered by each scar that provided a memory.

Her yautja owner had asked if she would like them to be removed. Had he wanted them to be removed? It confused her. Yautja took pride in their scars, found them attractive. Scars were marks of honour, treasured by hunters of all kinds. Perhaps he wished for her to be clear to flaunt her to other yautja, show a perfect product. She was his ooman, his pet, his object to show and mess with. Yet she lacked flesh, lacked muscle and was only a toothpick. 

Why had he paid 1 million for her?

*

U'kah finished preparing the fruit bowl, slicing the final peach and placing the slices into the bowl. He looked at the bowl, colours of purple, orange and green. After buying the ooman, he made sure to have ordered a few ooman foods from the auctioneer. If he could recall, the fruits that he picked out for this meal was plum, peach and lime. In the palm of his hand, they had all been relatively small much like everything that came from Earth.

With the bowl in hand, U'kah made his way to the counter and placed it gently. He took a glass of water in hand and planted it gently alongside the bowl. 

U'kah glanced over to the bedroom door, beginning to wonder why the ooman was taking so long. A spiral of worry began to rise in his chest and he started marching to the door. However, he slowed as the door opened to reveal the ooman. Her eyes widened as they met his and she instantly bowed, bending forward and said, with a slight shakiness in her voice, "I'm sorry about earlier, mas- U'kah"

It's going to take a while for her to get used to calling him by his first name. The roll of the word "master" on the tip of her tongue made U'kah cringe with frustration and his hands curled. It was rather obvious she was scared of him. He found himself wondering if she was any better, though he did not ask. 

She lifted herself and U'kah's eyes trailed down. It did not look like she could be hiding anything. Oomans were easy manipulators however. Although, he would rely on his reading of ooman facial expression.

With a clear voice of authority and a step closer to her, U'kah spoke, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't take anything"

He could feel her breath against his skin, soft and slightly warm. It made his skin tingle, but it did not make him lose any hardness in his glare. She locked eyes with him, bright and blue with her red hair to highlight it brilliantly, and replied with confidence, "I didn't take anything"

Such fire; it was magnificent. U'kah took delight in it. He wanted to see it more, have a taste of her fury and see how far this confidence and determination went. 

Her reply was straightforward, her sky blue eyes remained locked with his and her face was contorted with seriousness. U'kah found himself believing her. 

U'kah stepped back and turned his back to head back to the kitchen. He heard her soft pats of footsteps behind him. He pointed over to a stool, where she slid herself, and he presented the bowl of fruit to her alongside the glass of water.

He could tell that she immediately recognised it as her eyes glowed ever so slightly and her lips twitched. U'kah knew enough that he almost made her smile. U'kah dismissed the thought and told her, "Eat quickly. We are to meet my hunting comrades soon"

U'kah brought up a stool opposite her, sitting as still as he could as if he could disappear from view. He wanted to see what she would be like without his presence. He had seen her sleep, where she was peaceful and laced in a world of dreams, but that was not the same when she was awake. 

He watched as she slipped a slice of the purple fruit between her pink lips and how her throat moved as she swallowed it. Her throat is free from scars, rather it was the clearest part of her besides her face. U'kah wondered if it was as delicate as it looked. Even the slightest squeeze, would that be enough to choke her?

The ooman ate another slice, orange this time. Oomans were the top predators of their planet and yet they were omnivores, quite unlike yautja who only ate meat. He had seen the meat that oomans eat, oily and fatty which made them oily and fatty. Most oomans did not do anything about it, rather they were content with it. They had no purpose, no goal, also quite unlike yautja who hunted for a real reason.

U'kah would make sure the ooman in front of him maintained a healthy diet. 

A noise sprung from the ooman and U'kah is snapped out of his thoughts, too dazed to be sure he had heard it in the first place. However, another noise comes from her and U'kah quickly realised she was choking on one of the slices. With ease, he rose to his feet and started to make his way to her but she shook her head and rose her hand - insisting that he stop.

With a cough, she croaked, "I'm fine"

Warily, U'kah sat himself back down but did not remove his eyes from her as she continued coughing as she punched her chest. After a few seconds, the heavy coughs had cleared and she was left with clearing her throat with a sip of water.

"You shouldn't eat so quickly"

Her eyes rose to his for a split second before dropping and she continued to eat the remaining fruit. Strangely, she had not eaten the green fruit. Thinking back on her choking, U'kah had to remind himself that she was only an ooman. She was weak and therefore prey. Even if she was the healthiest, strongest ooman to ever live, she would never live up to a yautja. She would turn 18 soon and then she would be free to hunt.

U'kah curled his fists, chiding himself. How dare he think like that? She was his property now, under his protection. Most of all, he had promised that he would not harm her or inflict anymore scars upon her. But he still was getting lost in his rage for oomans as well as his lust for a hunt. He knew vengeance trailed in his mind.

Lifting his gaze, U'kah noticed that the ooman had stopped eating and that she was now running her fingers lightly against the marble counter. He stood up and took the bowl from her, rather surprised to see the green slices still left. U'kah could not care about checking why she had left him right now.

Sure that everything was done, U'kah returned to the ooman and said, "We leave now"

She nodded and followed him to the front door. As she began to put on her sandals, U'kah began to explain what she needed to do and what she must not do. She had to call him "master" in public, bow to every yautja she met, never make eye contact with any yautja and never talk unless addressed. 

U'kah watched as the ooman took it in before nodding at him. Pleased with her, U'kah opened the front door. As they made their way across the front of the house, U'kah immediately tensed and froze in his steps at the sight of Gata on the other side of the wall. With him was a female yautja and it seemed the two were engaged in a deep conversation.

The female yautja was coloured a light green, blotches of grey and white coated over her. Her dreads were long and sat at her waist. She was slender, tall and rather attractive. The female yautja was only a reminder of the upcoming mating season. U'kah would need to make plans with female elites, much like Gata was doing. However, from the looks of it, the female could most likely be his sister from their similar colouring.

U'kah's eyes diverted to the smaller, robust male known as Gata. The male's eyes were already locked on him. Naturally, U'kah puffed his chest out, threatening Gata to dare challenge him. He would never hold respect for a yautja like him.

U'kah is suddenly reminded of the small ooman behind him when Gata's eyes glance behind U'kah. Aggravation bites at U'kah as he continued his way down the front of the house.

The yautja elite turned right at the gates, hearing the small footsteps of his ooman pet behind him as well as feeling the observant, piercing gaze of Gata. It was only a matter of time before the two were to get into a fight. It would most likely be over a female when mating season comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait :(
> 
> Things are getting spicy with these different POV's, they aren't gonna get any spicier than this for a long while.
> 
> Hope to update sometime next week, though I'm not sure.


	8. Prizes

On the way to the docking bay, it didn't take long for Gwen to notice how close her owner lived to it. She could already see the ships leaving and entering the atmosphere as they grew closer to the end of the row of houses. Gwen wondered what reason he had for living so close to it. She guessed it made it easier for him to gain access to his ship and go on hunts. Or perhaps there were many places for ships to come in and out of the planet.

Yautja were known for being hunters and most likely spent most of their free time doing that certain hobby. Well, it was more than a hobby for them.

Thinking of the yautja. Gwen quickly realised they hadn't passed one during their walk. How remote was this street? She glanced at the houses to see no sign of movement within them. She frantically looked away in case she was caught looking. Gwen didn't want to be beaten for being rude and peering into other houses.

Behind her master, Gwen was able to eye the scars that were scattered across his toned, sandy back. The long dreads would hide them from her vision every now and again. The spikes on his spine still remained a deep reddish colour that stood out like a river of blood. The scars were ugly and twisted in all shapes and sizes. But they marked his experience, age and skill. She wondered how many scars were inflicted by humans. She reckoned that none of them were caused by a human. In comparison to yautja, humans were weak.

Her owner looked over his shoulder to glance at her and Gwen felt herself freeze. Had he noticed her glaring at his back? Of course he did. Yautja were aware and always alert. There was no doubt he had noticed the moment she had laid eyes on the scars that were on his flesh. But he didn't comment on it and continued walking. Had that been a warning?

A sign of movement ahead of them made Gwen quickly realise what that glance had been about. A yautja - who was female - was making her way over to them. She was a light green, with stripes of black. Gwen swore that she was her previous owner - her first one that she had. The one who had treated her kindly like a mother would with a child. 

Gwen picked up her pace and passed U'kah who immediately growled with warning but she ignored him. As she drew close to the female, her heart began to beat loudly and a smile broke onto her face. 

However as she was merely feet away from the female, the yautja flared her mandibles and drew back as if she was fire. Her hands turned into fists and Gwen met her eyes. They weren't the same, being a dark yellow, and Gwen quickly understood why the female had reacted in such a way. This wasn't her first owner.

"Don't challenge me prey, unless you value your life!" the female practically hissed as she sucked in breath and took a step forward threateningly. Gwen winced, turned her head and was ready for any punch that was thrown her way. It was expected. It had happened before; Gwen wouldn't be surprised if it happened again.

But there was no strike of a hand. Instead, the form of a strong body moved to stand in front of her and Gwen saw the same back of her owner that she had been eyeing only moments ago. This made her remember a similar scenario between her owner and Gata which had happened before, two elephants ready to charge at one another. 

Although, this wasn't quite as identical. Instead of growling like a tiger, purrs of a house-cat came from her owner and his head had lowered, with his eyes pointed at the floor as he did everything he could to win the female's favour. He merely stated with shame, "I apologise on my pet's behalf"

Yautja females were taller than the males. She had only seen one female in a fight which had been her first owner after a male had gotten to eager to mate and hadn't shown any signs of patience at all. Gwen had seen that strength, the power in their limbs and Gwen understood why her owner was acting the way he was.

His eyes flickered upward to catch the females and the yautja growled at him but maintained eye contact. She snorted, "Your pet is rude and needs to be on a leash. It would be better for her as well as yourself"

Gwen flinched at that which didn't go unnoticed by the yautja. Her owner quickly responded to the female, "I will make sure to make her learn her lesson. I apologise again for her actions"

The female's gaze left her owner to stare at Gwen. She passed her owner without a though, keeping her yellow eyes on the human. She inspected Gwen closely before stating curiously, "I have never seen an ooman before. Her boldness is fascinating"

Finding her tongue, Gwen quickly bowed and apologised sincerely. She could only hope that her "boldness" hadn't come off as rudeness. The female huffed and told her to lift her head. Gwen followed her instructions and met the eyes of the female.

Her mandibles were no longer flaring and she stared at her for what felt like a long minute. She then turned to her owner and said, "You have trained her well"

A purr instantly erupted from the yautja, content with the compliment that the female had given to him. Gwen felt her stomach curl with disgust and annoyance. Her owner didn't deserve to be complimented for something he hadn't done. And to say that he "trained" her as if she was a dog was insulting to say the least. Their species were to blame for the status that they had engraved onto her skin.

Her thoughts were ripped from her when her owner spoke, "Wait for me where the houses end. Do not leave my sight"

Gwen immediately bowed and continued her walk down the road, hearing the two yautja engage in a conversation with one another. What she wouldn't give to meet another human and talk to them like there was nothing wrong in her life.

She glanced over her shoulder curiously and saw the two yautja. It was abundantly clear that her owner was attempting to woo the female.

Waiting at the end of the road, Gwen glanced at them every now and again, wondering just how long he was going to take trying to win the female over. Gwen couldn't quite understand how a species like theirs could find time for romance when they were too busy enslaving species and killing them for fun. She folded her arms, frowning as the beams of the rising sun were more noticeable now without company.

After a while, Gwen saw her owner say farewell to the female and make his way over to her. As soon as he came close to her, Gwen quickly noticed the tension in his shoulders and arms. He was annoyed with her. Scolding her, he snapped, "The way you behaved was foolish! Have you not listened to anything I taught you?"

Bowing, Gwen immediately apologised, "I'm sorry mas-, U'kah"

"Why had you reacted in such a way? If I hadn't stepped in, you would have been beaten into the ground," he growled with annoyance, stepping close to her. Her nose practically met his chest. She lifted herself, frowning as she looked at anywhere but him, "Well?"

"I thought she was my first owner. She looked like her. I only realised too late when I saw the colour of that female's eyes, " Gwen explained, meeting his mask which concealed his face. She was sure he had been flaring his mandibles only a few seconds ago.

His shoulders sagged ever so slightly and he stared at her for moment longer before replying, "You won't be seeing that female again"

"What? Why?"

The male stared at her for what felt like an eternity. If there was any good yautja in the world, it would be her. Gwen wished only to see her and be in her hands once more. Be that, go back to Earth or death. He answered her question, "You are not permitted to know"

Irritation spiked up in Gwen but before she could protest, her owner spun on his heel and started to walk to the docking bay. He was still annoyed with her it seemed so she wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon. She'd have to get on his good side at some point and try to find the answer.

As they got closer to the docking bay, Gwen noticed a small, single ship that sat in the corner of them all. With the way they were heading, Gwen realised it was her owners' ship,. It was small in comparison to the other ships, shaped like a paper plane. But in reality, it was still large and at least the size of a plane.

A guard was posted just beside it and Gwen moved to walk closer to her owner. It was still hard getting used to other yautja males; ones who were equipped with full armour and weapons made her even more frantic. Any closer to her owner and she would be clinging to his arm.

Her owner greeted the guard and continued to say, "I'd like to leave for a hunt on my ship"

He motioned to the ship which sat behind the guard. The guard huffed, eyeing up her owner before noticing Gwen who stood behind him. He pointed at her which made her squirm under his claw, "You need a license for that pet of yours"

"Here. She is my pet and under my protection" her owner replied, clicking buttons into his gauntlet before bringing up a hologram of something that she couldn't quite read with it being in their language. Even though she had heard it time and time again, it still hurt to be called a "pet" in front of others. It was belittling and struck her soul like a blade.

The guard gazed at it for a moment before nodding and stepping to the side to let them pass. As her owner walked forward, so did she. Gwen might have nearly knocked into him if she wasn't so aware of her surroundings. 

She looked over her shoulder to see the guard staring at the two of them before turning his back and going back to his duty. Gwen didn't know exactly why but there was tension brewing in the air and she could sense from both the guard and her owner.

Inside the ship, Gwen was quite stunned at how big the hallways seemed to be in comparison to the size of the ship. It reminded her of that tv show known as Doctor Who and that blue box known as the Tardis. But she rapidly dismissed it from her mind as it only brought up thoughts of her home planet. The walls were a grey metal and the lights were a soft, dim white. However, in the middle was a soft, red carpet and Gwen felt like she was walking on a fashion show as she followed her yautja owner.

She didn't bother to attempt looking at the rooms which they passed as she knew her owner wouldn't allow her to have a nosy inside. It would be rude and she would rather not earn a few more scars on her skin, thanks. It wouldn't stop her from asking what was on her mind, "Why do you need a license?"

Her owner looked over his shoulder to glance at her before replying, "A permit allows me to own you and if you're ever lost and found, the license makes it easier to track you or be returned to me"

"I see," Gwen replied, frowning. So she was merely property. Or a prize to be shown and discarded whenever he wished. 

"Oomans are rare to have as pets. They have specific needs and have their own minds, their own voices. It is difficult to look after them," he explained. Was he speaking about her? Was she that difficult to look after? Gwen felt her frown deepen but looked back to him as he continued, "Most would rather have them as skulls than entertainment"

Gwen wondered how she entertained him in the slightest. She considered herself more as a liability, a pest than anything but maybe he liked it that way. Maybe he gained some sick pleasure out of it all or maybe he was waiting for something. But he had told her he hated humans. But why would he buy her? He had spent so much on her. She voiced her thoughts without thinking, "Why did you buy me?"

He paused, glancing to inspect her and Gwen had a feeling he was reading her expression. When he replied, Gwen was surprised, "I'm not sure"

Not many yautja would admit to uncertainty she had thought. They took pride in their courage, boldness and courage. To show uncertainty and wariness might have been considered a weakness. 

The male yautja didn't seem to want to say anything else and continued on his way down the hallway. After walking for a bit, they came to the cockpit, which reminded her of the front of a plane. Her eyes immediately flickered to the control panel with interest, wondering how one pilot managed to control such a large ship.

"Don't touch anything"

The yautja planted himself in the pilot seat which sat to the left. Gwen eyed the seat, wondering is she was allowed to even think of sitting there or would it be better to sit on the floor. 

"Sit there for now," he huffed, without looking at her. He quickly added, reminding her of one of the rules, "You are to sit on the floor in the presence of others"

"I know"

Gwen placed herself in the seat beside him, watching as he began to tap the controls which sat in front of him. There were far too many to understand and Gwen knew that it would be hard to use herself. Her owner glanced over to her, noticing the way she was watching him, "You watch with interest"

Gwen broke her gaze, finding the other side of the cockpit to be far more interesting. A chuckle left the yautja and Gwen turned to glare at him, wondering why she was laughing at her.

As he pressed more buttons, her owner asked, "Do you plan on escaping by ship?"

Immediately, Gwen replied, almost yelled, "I'd never do that," she paused, casting her gaze down, "It would be stupid of me to even try. I'd just be hunted down"

The yautja clicked, nodding which only confirmed her theory. Gwen moved back to sit back in the seat as he replied, "The ship is more valuable than you are but if you were to steal it, it would be necessary for the ship to be shot down even if you weren't on it"

"That's a bit overkill, don't you think?" Gwen muttered, wrapping her arms around her belly as she imagined the scenario. Yautja were really cruel.

He clicked again, before turning his head to look at her, "I wouldn't like that to happen. I spent a lot of money on this ship," he paused, "and on you"

Gwen gritted her teeth at his statement. So she really was nothing more than a prize. He viewed her nothing more than a valuable to flaunt like he had done with the female before. The hum of the ship flared underneath her as the engines began to switch on. Wiping away the anger from within her, Gwen asked, "Where are we going?"

"The hunt will be on another planet"

The hunt. What would they be hunting? Gwen felt herself freeze up as her mind came up with the worst type of scenario. Did he plan on hunting her? She opened her mouth to ask, "Am I-?"

As if he had read her thoughts, her owner interrupted, "You will not be the one getting hunted"

Gwen felt herself relax; she hadn't realised she had stopped breathing and that her muscles had all bunched up together. He must have sensed her unease. She nodded, closing her eyes, "Okay"

Silence swept over them for a few moments and Gwen felt like she would have dozed off any moment but the voice of her owner broke the silence, which didn't please her at all. He merely said a simple statement, but it erupted a raging inferno within her, "Maybe one day I'll teach you how to drive this ship"

A frown came across her face as her eyes opened. How dare he make jokes like that? How dare he mess with her? He treated her like a dog with a bone, egging her on with hope and something better to look forward to. She had been through that. 

The last owner had teased her with gifts and waved it in front of her face only to rip them from her grasp. Then he'd punish her for merely thinking that she would be rewarded for going through it all. And if she would never see her first owner, what was the point? The last bit of kindness had been yanked out of her hand years ago. 

Gwen wouldn't fall for a little bit of hope that was shown to her. It was all fake in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I've split it into two instead since I wanted to update it as soon as possible.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I've started writing the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't be long.
> 
> I'll also be making edits later tomorrow.


	9. Hunters

Even if there was nothing but blackness in front of them, U'kah knew where he was going as the ship drove itself with the autopilot switched on. U'kah watched the scanners one last time before settling back into his seat. He trusted their technology enough for them to not get into any trouble.

Behind his mask, the elite hunter glanced over to the ooman that sat beside him. He had no clue what oomans thought about, but he knew they had a wide range of emotions and topics to settle their minds on. U'kah could only imagine what thoughts were running through that mind of hers. She was being awfully quiet.

From what he knew, oomans liked to be vocal.

U'kah usually enjoyed the silence. It allowed him to have peace to himself, allow him to reflect on hunts and his plans for the future. But at this current moment of time, U'kah find himself becoming uneasy with how eerie the air felt with her silence and it was beginning to itch at him.

Perhaps she was reflecting upon the chiding he had given to her earlier - like a parent would with a rebellious pup, like a owner would with a defiant pet.

It was for her own good. He wouldn't always be there to protect her, save her from her own stupidity. The situation had only be caused because the little ooman had believed the female was her first owner. She was nothing like a yautja. Her emotions got the better of her; it was worrying. 

Remembering the female yautja, U'kah could mildly recall that she was a elder's daughter. If he managed to mate with her and she had his offspring, they would live happy with riches and live like royalty.

U'kah had fathered many, but he only remained in their lives up until a certain point which would just be the start of their teenage lives. After that, he would allow the mother to care for them. Of course, he would provide the resources when they were needed but U'kah found himself busy most of the time. This was the usual life of male yautja and U'kah was no different from them.

The female had been responsive to his purrs and she had seemed just as eager as he was. Even if he didn't have as many trophies as he wanted, U'kah liked to think that at least some females were willing to mate with him. He would rather not have his pride tarnished by having no offspring this cycle.

The movement of the ooman beside him broke him from his thoughts. He glanced to her, without turning his head, to see that she had pulled her legs up so her knees met her chin. Her sandals had been removed so the small toes could curl against the cold, leather material of the seat. It only reminded him of how fragile she was in certain places. 

His eyes moved upward to where the fabric of her loincloth, which acted as a skirt, had moved upward so more of her legs were exposed under the dim light. The exposure of her thighs didn't arouse anything within him besides fascination. The ship lights shone on her skin faintly and it seemed to illuminate her pale skin to make it look like she was glowing.

The only thing was the light made the scars far more evident. They were usually pinkish, but under the white light, U'kah found himself thinking of streaks in the snow.

He was fascinated to say the least, but didn't keep his gaze there for much longer and it travelled upwards to her face. Her face made it clear that her mind was someplace far, removing herself from the reality. Her blue eyes were unblinking and staring at one certain spot. U'kah wondered if she was thinking of her home.

Breaking the silence, U'kah looked away from her to look at the black spit of space and stated bluntly, "Something is wrong"

Her arms tightened around her as if she was suddenly dragged back into the present; the ooman blinked multiple times. For a brief second, U'kah felt bad that he had interrupted her lost world where her mind had placed her. She didn't turn to address him as she responded quietly, "I'm fine"

"You're quiet," he noted, stating the obvious. The ooman didn't show any sign of acknowledging him with her eyes.

She sighed, "I was just thinking"

"About what?" he asked, finding himself curious to hear what her mind had to say. If U'kah was going to care for her, he would need to pry every now and again to listen to the cracks of her inner voice.

A snort came from her and he turned his head in question, wondering what she found to be funny. Her big, blue eyes flickered over to meet his, which sat behind the mask, and a small smirk came to her lips. A small fire glinted in the blue and U'kah felt a small jolt of excitement at the bottom of his belly. She chuckled through her nose, "Are all of your kind so nosy?"

So she was going to play that game. U'kah turned his head away, looking over the scanners once more as he replied back after a pause, "Only those who feel like they are kept in the dark"

The sound of quiet laughter, different from clicks and growls that he usually heard in his daily life, emerged from the little ooman. It sounded like a summer breeze, but it was gritty and halfhearted. It was the first time he had ever heard her laugh properly. U'kah knew oomans laughed when they wished to express joy and amusement. And yet something felt wrong.

Her eyes wavered over to his and there was barely a bright flare in the sky blue. It was a bitter, sad laugh. The little ooman was far from content with her life and the conversation they were currently having. She didn't share true joy in his company; he couldn't quite blame her truthfully. She had suffered enough and found no happiness in the words they spoke with one another. U'kah wasn't insulted, but a flower of compassion and sympathy bloomed within his chest for her.

Such a sad thing for the ooman, even if she was nothing more than prey.

U'kah clicked, his shoulders sagged some as he thought for a moment before he spoke to her, "We're not too far now"

*

As the ship landed, her owner began to navigate the controls of the ship. It wasn't after a few presses and clicks that she could no longer hear the soft hum of the ship which meant he had switched off the engine. So they were here. He had told her they'd be seeing other yautja males; her toes curled in her sandals as she felt tension grow in her muscles. Gwen hadn't prepared herself yet but there was no time to dwell on it now.

She kept her eyes on him as he began to do something with his wrist gauntlet. Gwen attempted to figure out what he was trying to do but didn't have long enough as he abruptly stood up straight and ordered, "Follow"

Hearing the stern tone in his voice, Gwen didn't waste time standing up and following after him. She continued after him as he moved with purpose along the corridors of the ship. Gwen started to question where he was heading to until he stopped at a room and the doors slid open automatically.

The first thing she noticed were the weapons, of all kinds, fastened to the walls on weapon plaques. Gwen could only label the few that she knew just from how similar they looked to weapons from Earth: spear, sword and a whip. It was clear though that every single weapon on display was made for the best of the best.

Gwen's gaze flickered over to the yautja as his shoulders flexed and he strode forward to one of the weapons. Without any hesitance, the yautja took a spear off of the mantle, weighed it in the palm of his hand and it clicked, which made her flinch, as it slid into a smaller version of itself. He glanced over to her, obviously noticing she had flinched, but made no comment and made his way to the table on the other side of the room.

Watching him closely, Gwen observed as he looked over the devices on the table before grabbing a case and dragging it forward. He opened it for a second, looked over the items inside and snapped it shut. He then strode back over to grab more weapons. Unsure of what to do, Gwen asked politely, "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

A quick glance sent her way before her owner replied with a nod of his head, "You can carry that case over there if you'd like"

Gwen nodded, then wandered over to the case that he had pulled out from the other devices. It was black with carvings which acted as decoration, rather small and she reckoned that it wouldn't be too heavy to carry. Her hand drifted over to brush over the metal. She could only wonder what was inside. 

Glancing over her shoulder to look at the yautja who twirled a dagger between his claws, Gwen wondered if she could look inside the case. Sighing, Gwen turned back to unclasp the lid and released the latches to look inside. But before she could even begin to inspect the materials inside, the sound of upcoming footsteps was heard behind her.

Gwen winced, closed her eyes and expected to be hit or chided for falling to her own curiosity. But when she felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers, skin close to touching skin, her eyes opened and she glanced up to see the mask of the hunter. 

A huff left him and he pointed a single finger at the items inside. One after one, he started to label each one. But Gwen didn't- couldn't listen, especially with him standing so close. His arm was close to pressing against hers, his chest close to embracing her back and his dreads ever so close to tickling the skin on her shoulders. 

It had been the first time in years since a being had come so close without intending to threaten or hurt her. Times before he had threatened her or merely guided her when she was on the brink of mentally collapsing. It was strange to think of how at ease she was.

Even if she didn't listen, her eyes still noticed which item he pointed to individually. When he didn't pick out a single item, a phial of a blue liquid, she took it into her fingers with delicacy. With a tone of interest, Gwen spoke to question, "What is -"

But he interrupted her, taking her wrist into his firm hand and tightening his hold. Gwen tensed, cried out at how strong his hand was; she swore she could hear the bones of her wrist creaking and the cartilage bending under his grip. Her owner spoke with authority, warning and utmost caution, "Don't ever touch that"

She loosened the grip on the phial but didn't drop it. Nothing had happened yet. But the blood in her veins had frozen and she felt like she had turned to stone. Gwen stammered, nervous and fearful, "What is it?"

"Dissolving liquid. It dissolves organic material with just a touch. It's to be treated carefully in those who don't know what they are doing," he explained to her quietly, a tension in his voice and Gwen's eyes flickered to notice the tight cord in his throat that stuck out like a metal cable. She slowly placed it back into the slot with care.

"I see," and with a pause, she added, "Thanks"

His hand still remained on her wrist, softer than before now that the threat had gone, but he didn't show any sign of removing himself. She looked up to him in question but she couldn't tell where his eyes were with the mask on. She had no clue what he was thinking nor did she have any idea what to expect. Was he angry at her?

Gwen was surprised to feel the movement of his thumb begin to move and at first she thought he was going to let her go. But with circular motions, his thumb began to stroke over her skin gently and Gwen couldn't help but find the feeling rather relaxing and pleasant. 

But as soon as he had started the motion, the yautja let her go, stared at her for a moment before turning away to leave. Gwen blinked, noticing the weapons strapped to him. He spoke with authority, forgetting what had just happened, "Come"

*

Flexing his fingers back and forth, U'kah recalled the feeling of the ooman's skin underneath his palm. Her wrist had been small under his massive hand, easy to snap in two, and it easily reminded him of how fragile and extremely weak oomans were. But he had also touched a place where no scar had been carved and it had soothed him.

It was foreign to the usual bumps and ridges of a female yautja that he often had under him as he rutted her with purpose. Instead, the smoothness of skin and the smallest feel of fine hairs under his thumb had been rather enlightening.

Yet he could only think of how weak prey like oomans had managed to kill his brother. He had paused only moments ago, fondling a ooman's wrist like it had been the finest silk. It was humiliating to say the least. U'kah would make sure he didn't fall to such little, funny things again.

A fire of anger built up within him which was not only aimed at the ooman but himself as well. Her scent and the feel of her skin had bewitched him in that current moment but he would remind himself she was only prey, property. 

The mating season was coming and when it was over, he would be rid of these thoughts and actions. And if not, he would be rid of her and hand her over to another yautja who would put up with her behaviour.

Automatically, the doors of the ship opened and U'kah was greeted by the warm air of the jungle as the stepped onto the ground of their chosen planet to hunt on. He immediately recognised the figure of his friend, Ban'tu, and found himself surprised to see two more males standing not so far behind him. They were too busy talking to one another to notice U'kah and the ooman.

As they approached and grew closer to the other yautja, U'kah sensed the little ooman behind him move closer. A snort left him, amused at her attempt of hiding from the others. It wasn't like they were going to not see her.

Ban'tu walked over to them, clicking and placed his hand on U'kah's shoulder with a comfortable greeting, "It is good to see you, U'kah"

"And you too, Ban'tu"

Ban'tu nodded, clearly he wanted to converse more with his friend but his attention was quickly seized by the smaller individual beside them. He looked down at the ooman and asked her, "I am surprised to see you still walk, ooman. The last time I saw you, you could barely hold your legs"

The ooman bowed, like U'kah had told her, and replied quietly, "U'kah has treated me well"

U'kah felt himself grow annoyed at how submissive she was being. Only moments ago, she had been driven by her curiosity to ask such questions and nose where she shouldn't. It was in ooman nature though. 

"Why did you bring the ooman, U'kah?"

Before U'kah could reply, the two males came over and started talking to the ooman, ushering her away from the two elites. U'kah flexed his mandibles, watching them go and seeing the tension buried underneath the ooman's body but didn't step in. He had told her before that he wouldn't always be there to save her.

"U'kah, we'll be hunting this," Ban'tu spoke up which made U'kah snap his gaze over to him. He brought up a hologram of the creature, fierce and mighty which is what U'kah loved to see. It wasn't hard-meats though, which did cause a small spark of disappointment which quickly extinguished. 

"Four of us? For one?" U'kah questioned, his eyes glanced over to the two males who were still pestering his ooman, like moths to a flame. The movement of Ban'tu shaking his head caught U'kah's eye.

"No. There's enough of this species on this planet for us to hunt one each. The other two might think differently. They like to share," Ban'tu responded, a short chuckle left him. At the mention of the other two, U'kah looked over to them once again. As he did, one of the males prodded his ooman a little too hard and she stumbled on her feet.

U'kah moved swiftly, growling before he got there and pushed the male that had knocked her. The male growled back. Quickly, U'kah realised that the two males were barely blooded, shown through their shorter dreads and lack of scars and markings. It would not stop him from challenging them though, even if it was two to one.

He warned coldly, "Do not touch what is not yours"

The other snarled from behind him, already pumped up and ready to fight if he absolutely had to. U'kah was surprised to see two males ready to fight for one another. The second male spat, "Why bring a female to a hunt? She is of no use. She is prey!"

U'kah turned on his heel, ready to fight, but quickly felt himself realising that he would need to answer. He faced away from them to look at the ooman, "Can you run?"

She looked up at him, fearful and nervous - expected. Then she gave a short nod.

Satisfied with her answer, U'kah looked back to the others, noticing Ban'tu was just as intrigued as the other two were with the answer he was going to give, "She will be bait"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you can tell U'kah is a bad owner because he doesn't think about the dissolving liquid in the case he is baso handing over to her. 
> 
> Not really sure what to say about this chapter. Umm, U'kah is kind of an asshole with the way it ended? I mean, no one wants to be bait....unless you're into that.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll get started on the next chapter soon :)


End file.
